Complete
by mochaaa
Summary: Kyo's life is just about perfect. He's popular, girls love him, and he has a loving mother. Things are going smoothly for Sohma Kyo, until one night he finds a girl lying unconscious in the alleyway with a... wedding dress? AU version KxT
1. Empty

**A/N: Yea! I have finally posted up my new story! WHOOHOO :] hope you guys enjoy it! LOVE YA. **

**SUMMARY: Kyo's life is just about perfect. He is popular, all the girls love him, and to sum it all up, he has a loving mother. Everything is going smoothly for Sohma Kyo, until one night he finds a girl lying unconscious in the alleyway with a... wedding dress?! AU version of FB. KYORU, rxr please&thanks. **

**COMPLETE******

**chapter ONE – Empty**

_My life was going great._

_I had everything._

_Money, girls, friends, family, and a life._

_But after meeting **you**, _

_Everything__ changed._

"Yo Kyo! We're going out for some food, you wanna come?"

It was around midnight and Kyo looked back at the crowd of boys that were beckoning for him to go eat with them. He glanced in their direction and sighed, not feeling like going anywhere that night, it was getting pretty late and he was planning on just going home, so he muttered back cooly,

"I'm just gonna go home. Later."

The rest of his friends nodded with approval and raised their hands up to signal that they were leaving. Kyo turned his back, walking away from the crowd of people that were his friends and he sighed while strolling through the darkening streets. The streets were nearly empty except for around one or two people that were rushing along the sidewalks to get home. Cars zoomed past Kyo and the cold air bit his skin while he walked slowly down the streets of Tokyo on a cold October night. Just as he was passing a dank alleyway he spotted a flash of white, making him stop in his tracks. He backed up with a raised eyebrow and when his eyes focused on the white figure he felt his eyes widen and his mouth agape. There was a _person_ lying in the alleyway, unmoving. He gulped and rushed into the alleyway yelling out,

"Oy! You okay?!"

He kneeled down next to the person and now that he was closer, he could see that it was a pale girl around his age who was surrounded by shards of metal. The queerest part was that she was wearing a _wedding dress_. Kyo shook her gently with his hand, but she stayed unconscious, so he checked her pulse, breathing out a sigh of relief when he felt a slow heart beat pumping. He looked around to see if anyone was around to witness this, but there was no one, so he did what he had to. He picked her up from the rubble and ran through the streets and back to his house. He strained to ring the doorbell to his house urgently and in a minute or so, the door swung wide open. His mother stood at the doorway with a smile that faded as soon as she caught the sight of Kyo and a fainted girl in his arms. Her face paled and she moved out of the way in order to let Kyo inside of the house. Her eyes were wide and she asked incredulously,

"What happened?!"

Kyo glanced at his mother for a second and then he began to run up the wooden staircase to his room, yelling back in reply,

"I don't know! But I found this girl lying outside so I didn't know what else to do!"

His mother followed him up the staircase quickly and watched as he lay her down gently on top of his bed. His mother leaned over the sleeping girl and suggested softly,

"I think we should call the ambulance."

Kyo shook his head and said,

"Nah... we should just see how things go in the morning."

His mother stared at the girl that was lying in the bed for a moment longer before nodding in approval.

* * *

_Morning time_

Light pierced Tohru's eyes once she opened up her eyes so she quickly squeezed them shut again as she shot up from her spot on the comfy bed. She looked around in alarm, not knowing where she was, her head was in a spin and she felt like her head weighed about a hundred pounds. She groaned and clasped both of her hands to the temples of her head and she tried really hard to think of any events that had happened before to have lead her to this strange room, but her brain drew a large blank. Her head snapped up when the door swung open and a woman with a white apron on and a neatly tied bun of red hair appeared at the doorway. She placed a tray of juice and a sandwich on top of Tohru's lap, making her flinch a little. Tohru looked up at the gentle woman's eyes and asked weakly,

"I-I'm sorry, but wh-where am I?"

The woman's eyes crinkled when she smiled and she answered nicely,

"You're in my house, the Sohma residence, dear, how are you feeling?"

Tohru lifted a shaky hand to touch the toast and answered back shakily,

"A... little dizzy... umm b-but could you please tell me how I got here? I can't seem to remember..."

The woman frowned at the girl and then said with a sympathetic voice,

"Well, my son found you lying in the alley and he immediately came back here. You've been resting here ever since last night. Umm... honey, do you remember what happened the other night or anything?"

The woman seemed to be looking at Tohru's outfit, making Tohru look down at what she was wearing. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found that she was wearing a _wedding dress. _She pulled at the fabric wondering frantically to herself,

_I don't even know why I'm wearing this! I don't remember **anything**... where I come from or who my parents and friends are... all I remember is my name. _

She gulped and looked back at the woman's kind eyes and felt a lone tear slip down her face as she whispered out,

"I don't remember..."

The woman leaned over with eyes filled with worry and she asked,

"Oh sweetie... do you remember where your family is at least? So I can contact them?"

Tohru shook her head as more tears slipped down her cheeks, she felt so empty that it was painful. The woman bit her bottom lip, and asked with a calm voice,

"Can you remember your name?"

Tohru slowly said,

"Honda... Tohru."

The kind woman smiled at her and then pointed down at the toast sitting in front of Tohru and suggested with a voice full of kindness,

"Well, just eat your toast first okay? We'll figure out more things later... you can come downstairs if you need anything, honey."

Tohru nodded and said with a trembling voice,

"Thank you..."

Just as the woman was about to close the door she said with a soft voice,

"Oh, and please disregard anything rude that my son does to you… he can be a little… rude and rough on the outside, but he's got a wonderful heart when you get to know him."

The woman closed the door and Tohru sat there, staring into nothing.

* * *

Kyo was leaning against the wooden wall at the bottom of the staircase and he looked up when he saw his mother descending down from the stairs. He stood up straight and asked her, 

"Is she awake?"

His mother nodded and then her eyes shot a glance at the top of the stairs to make sure that Tohru wasn't listening or anything, then she said in a low voice,

"I think she has amnesia though... because she can't seem to remember anything but her name..."

Kyo cocked an eyebrow and asked,

"So what's gonna happen?"

His mother put a finger to her chin and then she looked back down at Kyo with serious eyes,

"I think that the poor girl should stay here with us until she finds a home... poor thing doesn't even have a family right now!"

Kyo shrugged casually and replied,

"As long as she doesn't annoy me, then I'll be fine."

* * *

_In the backyard_

Kyo kicked the middle of the tree in the backyard of his house, causing a bunch of leaves to float down in the zephyr breeze. He wiped off a bead of sweat from his forehead and turned to his left to land another swift kick to the side of the tree, but he stopped midway when he saw that girl he had picked up from the alleyway, standing in the backyard. He looked at her for a moment and saw that she was still in that wedding dress he had seen her in before. He wiped his hands off on his khaki pants and asked harshly,

"You feelin' okay?"

She looked down at her feet that brushed up against the soft grass and then looked timidly back up at him,

"I'm feeling...a little dizzy..."

Kyo sighed and focused on her with his intense crimson eyes, causing Tohru to feel paralyzed by his stare. She gulped loudly when she said to him shakily,

"M-My name is Honda Tohru… pleased to meet you."

He turned back his attention to the tree and began to continuously kick at the tree again, leaving scratches and gashes all around it as he replied with a mutter,

"Sohma Kyo. So... my mom says that you don't know where you live?"

Tohru turned red and nodded like a child, not knowing how to answer that question correctly. Kyo let out another audible sigh and then stopped the kicking before advancing towards her, making her heart begin to beat louder than usual. She smiled as best as she could to ease the tension in the air, but his eyes were just so intense that she felt her breaths getting shorter and shorter with each step he took towards her. He smirked at her and asked obnoxiously,

"How do you not know where you _live?_"

Tohru felt a tear about to spill out of the corner of her eye, but then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, causing her to look into his eyes. They had lost some of it's intensity, and even had a shred of warmth lurking around that burned her soul,

"Sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry or nothin..."

He let go of her shoulder very quickly and lowered his head a little so that she couldn't see his face redden as he muttered out,

"Look... my parents say that you can stay here for the time being until you remember stuff or whatever..."

Tohru's eyes brightened up completely and she could feel her heart flutter as she clasped her hands together and exclaimed,

"Really?!"

Kyo groaned before looking back up with his stone cold eyes again. He pointed a finger at her to make things clear,

"This was _not_ my choice okay? It was only my mom's choice, nothing to do with me, not at _all_. So don't think about getting mushy, mushy alright?"

Tohru smiled at him with a genuine smile, knowing that some part of him _might_ have actually wanted her to stick around. She couldn't hold in her emotion as she gave him a quick hug, thanking him eternally,

"Thank you _so _much!"

Kyo stuck out his tongue a little in disgust and then he said with repulsion,

"Ugh… didn't I _just_ tell you not to get mushy?!"

Tohru blushed and apologized quickly,

"Sorry!"

In that instant, he wrenched her off, but she didn't seem to be fazed by his gesture because she shot him one more giant smile before bounding back into the house, leaving Kyo in the backyard with a scowl on his face.

* * *

_At School_

Kyo was leaning against the lockers with all of his friends, just checking out all the passing strangers that were walking by and Kyo was just getting comfortable until he spotted Tohru walking towards them. He visibly tensed up when he saw her walking towards them, and thought to himself,

_What is **she** doing here?! Great… she's such an embarrassment…_

He watched with disgust as she ran up to every person that passed by her and greet them with an overly perky voice,

"Hello! My name is Honda Tohru, what is yours?"

Kyo leaned lower into the lockers, hoping that she wouldn't spot him if he put on a blank expression and looked the other way. His friends snickered at Tohru as she approached and they jeered loudly,

"Hey, look at the new loser!"

Tohru looked their way, simply ignoring their comment, and noticed Kyo sinking into the lockers. Her eyes brightened up when she saw him and she waved enthusiastically at him,

"Hey Kyo-kun!"

One of his friends commented in a low and disapproving voice,

"You know her?"

Kyo gulped and shook his head slowly, letting his bad judgment take over. Then he turned his chin up and asked with an aloof expression, but a guilt filled voice,

"Do I know you?"

Tohru blinked and backed away with pain in her eyes and she opened her mouth to say something but then the echo of the bell rang soundly through the hallways, so she walked down the hallway blinking her tears away, wondering if she had made him mad in any way.

_When Kyo had told me that I could stay at the Sohma's the other day, I felt like I **belonged** somewhere, and that I was **loved**…but now I'm getting that familiar feeling again, the familiar feeling of **emptiness**... _

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS… PLEASE?! THANKS**


	2. Friends

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed me :D hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**COMPLETE**

****

**Chapter TWO - Friends**

It was Tuesday morning and Tohru was sitting in her math class, thinking about all of the attempts of trying to talk to Kyo had failed miserably. Whenever she came up to him, he would turn around and talk to someone else, giving her the cold shoulder. She pouted and wondered what she had done to make him angry, instantly blaming herself for whatever action she had done to hurt him. She was sitting in her math class lost in thought when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the period. Students rushed out, and Kyo was the first one to walk out of the door. She sprang up from her seat, ready to follow him, until three girls with menacing stares stood in her way. Tohru's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards, bowing down to apologize,

"Excuse me, I'm sorry."

The girls crossed their arms over their chest instead of moving aside, and then the girl with long brown curls that was standing in the front spoke up with a nasty tone,

"_Excuse_ me, but do you know who we are?" 

Tohru shook her head slowly and answered cheerfully,

"I'm sorry, but I would love to get to know you all though! My name is Honda Tohru!"

The snotty girl in the front smirked and just raised an eyebrow at Tohru before continuing with a haughty tone, 

"_We_ are _seniors_, and you? You are a little lower class _freak_; you're just like a _bug_, so you better stay the _hell_ away from guys like Kyo, because you and him are in two _completely_ different leagues. He's popular, and you? _You_ are _nothing_. Kyo is _ours,_ so stop chasing him around like the _loser_ you are, got it?"

Tohru's eyes filled with tears as they all flipped their hair with triumphant grins and pushed Tohru out of their way before leaving the classroom, swaying their hips. Tohru felt like a statue as she stood in the middle of her math classroom, feeling completely mortified. She looked around the room to see if anyone had witnessed that scene and unfortunately she caught a few students shooting her sympathetic glances from behind her, but they all rushed out, dodging her on their way out. Tohru could feel her heart pounding in her chest with apprehension as she bolted out of the classroom and straight into the girl's bathroom to cry her heart out. Again.

* * *

_After school, back at home_

Kyo was stomping up the stairs to his room, and while passing by Tohru's room he heard muffled noises. His forehead wrinkled as he stopped at the top of the staircase to listen again. He willed himself to not pay attention to the noise, but couldn't help but peek in when he saw that her door was ajar. When he looked in, he saw her laying on her bed, crying softly in her pillow. He felt his heart drop to his stomach and his fists tighten as he gradually opened the door up a little more. She looked up when she heard the creak of the door and sat up quickly while furiously wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She turned red and said a bit loudly,

"U-Um, hello Kyo-kun!" 

Kyo gripped the knob tightly until his knuckles turned white, and he was about to turn around and leave, but when saw that her face was all red and blotchy with tears he caved. He opened the door fully and walked over to her dresser, grabbing the box of tissues, handing her one. She blinked rapidly a few times and nodded with thanks as she accepted the tissue, blotting her eyes with it. Kyo awkwardly lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, staring intently at the wall in front of him, and he asked robotically,

"So… do you mind tell me what's bothering you?"

Tohru shook her head very quickly and said with denial,

"It's nothing at all!"

Kyo sighed, lowering his eyes a bit, and fiddled with his thumbs as he stated,

"You wouldn't be crying if you were fine, so what's wrong?"

Tohru looked away and bit her lower lip, feeling it begin to tremble again, but she forced herself to control her tears back. She took a deep breath and said with a brave voice,

"I… just feel kind of alone. I mean, everyone at school ignores me and… um…. Kyo, I-I just wanted to know if you were mad at me, or anything."

Tohru blew out a sigh of relief when she finished that last sentence, shooting a timid glance in his direction. Kyo's eyes widened and his heart felt like it had been stabbed by a milion knives, because he finally began to take note of what a jerk he had been to her by ignoring and pretending not to know her. Kyo replied with a low and candid voice,

"I'm… not mad."

Tohru sighed with relief and said warmly,

"That's good to hear…"

Kyo cursed under his breath and then pounded his fist on the bed, making her snap up a little with surprise. He shut his eyes and said through clenched teeth,

"I… I'm sorry for being a damn jerk towards you; I don't know what was wrong with me."

Tohru shook her head and answered automatically,

"You weren't being a jerk Kyo-kun!"

Kyo took a deep breath and insisted,

"No need for pretending okay? I know I was being an ass, and I'm sorry about that."

Tohru was about to open her mouth to protest more, but he interrupted her by offering,

"Look, there's this party at six tonight, uh, you… wanna come?"

Tohru felt a warm smile spread across her face, placing her hand over her heart, and said to him with a heartfelt tone,

"Thank you very much Kyo-kun."

"Yea… whatever."

* * *

_At the party…_

Tohru and Kyo entered the building where the party was being held and she looked around nervously, cowering behind Kyo's back when she saw that there weren't any familiar faces to greet. Also to add to her fear the girls that had threatened her earlier were standing at the corner of the party, flipping their hair flirtatiously with sick saccharine smiles pasted on their make-up covered faces.

Kyo spotted his friends from across the room, and felt his heart tear, not wanting to abandon Tohru by herself, but not really wanting to go and introduce her to his friends either. Before he even had a chance to decide on what to do, Tohru pointed at the restroom door and said nervously,

"Um, I'm just going to go to the bathroom okay? You can go talk to your friends…"

Kyo sighed with relief and then nodded at her before walking over to his friends. Tohru ran into the bathroom and locked the door before sitting down in the stalls, taking deep inhales and exhales, trying to calm herself down.

_You can be social… you can be social…no one hates you! Breathe, breathe, breathe. _

Tohru closed her eyes and took one last shaky breath before regaining her composure and slowly unlocking the door to the bathroom. She stepped out cautiously, quickly surveying the room for Kyo's face. When she finally spotted him, she saw him joking around and laughing with his friends. She gulped and felt all of her courage diminish quickly while watching him have fun. She looked down at the floor, letting her shoulders slumpas she thought to herself,

_Maybe I should just leave…I don't belong here._

She lowered her head downward and walked quickly towards the exit, not wanting to bother Kyo or give him hard time. Just as she was heading outside though, she bumped right into a burly man with bloodshot eyes. Tohru looked up into his eyes and said,

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there…"

The guy leaned in really close so that she could smell the bitter breath of alcohol that protruded from his mouth, making her cringe backwards a little. He looked into her eyes and smiled wildly at her,

"Hey, you're pretty cute, baby. You wanna go somewhere private?"

Tohru gulped and laughed at him nervously while trying to be as polite as possible,

"N-no thank you."

He grabbed her hand forcefully, pulling her along through the exit and said with a dangerous voice,

"C'mon I just wanna _tell_ you something."

Tohru tried to scream out 'no!', but no words came out, so she silently let herself get dragged out into the alleyway behind the building, feeling the cold air biting at her face. There were hot tears streaming down her rosy cheeks and her whole body was trembling with fear as he smiled at her seductively.

* * *

_Back at the party_

Kyo's eyebrows scrunched together when he thought he saw a giant man leading Tohru outside.

_Why do I even care?_

Without thought, he found himself pushing his friends out of his way just to get a better look at what he thought he was seeing. He was snapped out of his thoughts when one of his friends asked loudly,

"Yo man, what's wrong?" 

Kyo whipped around at the guy, shooting him a death glare, before informing him angrily,

"I'm going outside, later." 

Kyo pushed through everyone that was in his way, ignoring the dirty looks, and made a beeline towards the exit where indeed he found some huge drunk guy pushing Tohru up against a brick wall with force. She whimpered softly and Kyo could feel his anger breaking past its maximum as he lunged at the guy, grabbing him by the shoulders, and punching him so hard that the huge guy fell backwards and to the ground with a huge THUD. Kyo's chest heaved up and down as he watched the guy's unconscious and bloody face on the pavement. He kicked him one last time in the side and said with triumph,

"And stay down, you dirty piece of crap…"

Tohru's mouth was wide open and she looked straight into Kyo's eyes when he glanced her way with an intense stare. He went closer to her and looked Tohru up and down to see if she was okay before scolding her,

"Damn! How the hell could you follow that guy out here?! Are you stupid or something?! I mean, seriously, you coulda screamed or something!"

Tohru blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and she let her emotions take over as she rushed forward, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing loudly, 

"I was so scared… thank you so much for coming..."

Kyo winced at her actions and immediately detached from her as gently as he could, then he said sternly while shaking his head,

"Look, hugs aren't my thing okay?"

Tohru turned a little red and she apologized softly,

"Oh! Sorry…"

Kyo glanced around at the empty alleyway and sighed as he pointed his head away from the party,

"Let's just get you home alright?"

Tohru's eyebrows furrowed slightly, and her eyes clouded with concern when she asked,

"What about your friends?"

Kyo shrugged and just started to walk away from the party, with her following close behind wearing a secret smile on her face.

* * *

_The next day_

Kyo was putting on his shoes to go to school when he heard his mother calling out his name from the kitchen. He sighed with exasperation, waiting impariently for her to come out of the kitchen and tell him,

"Kyo, why don't you wait for Tohru? I'm sure she doesn't enjoy walking to school alone…"

"Dammit mom! I don't want to walk wi---"

He stopped short when he heard Tohru coming down the stairs. She appeared with a smile on her face and waved at Kyo while greeting him brightly,

"Good morning Kyo-kun!"  
  
Kyo looked at his mom's pleading eyes and then at Tohru's dancing eyes. He let out an audible sigh, then he put on a scowl and barked out at Tohru,

"C'mon, Let's go!"

He stormed out of the front door and Tohru blinked back in surprise while following him out of the door in a hurry while calling out behind her,

"Bye, Mrs. Sohma!"

Kyo's mom waved back at the both of them and yelled out,

"Bye!"

Tohru walked quickly to stand beside him and slowed down to a walk while racking her brain for something interesting to say to him.

"Um, um...thank you for walking with me to school, Kyo-kun."

"Yea… whatever."

"It's really nice of you."

Kyo stuffed his hands into his front pockets and announced with a red tinted face,

"Don't expect me to make this a daily thing though!"

Tohru smiled to herself and nodded happily.

_

* * *

__At school_

Kyo and Tohru were walking together down the filled hallways and Kyo flinched a bit when he saw his "friends" hanging around at the lockers. Tohru glanced at Kyo to see if he was going to leave her side and go with his friends, but even when his friends noticed him, he still stayed planted by Tohru's side the whole time. One of his friend's went up to them, stopping them in their tracks, and asked with an accusing tone,

"Hey, what's goin' on man? You totally ditch us at the party the other day and now you don't even talk to us?"

Kyo just shot him a stone cold glare and snapped,

"Damn, stop acting like a freakin' baby! I had to deal with something."

Tohru gulped as she watched the scene play out, feeling extremely guilty so she whispered out,

"Um… I'll leave now if you want."

Before he could even reply, Tohru started to quickly walk away from the whole group, knowing that they all disliked her, and she didn't want them to dislike Kyo because of her either. While walking further and further down the hall she could feel her shoulders slumping and her mood getting darker, but that changed when she heard a deep voice call out to her,

"Wait up!"

Tohru turned around and scanned the crowd, her pupils dilating when she caught sight of Kyo racing up to her. When he reached her side he rolled his eyes and stood next to her, saying with an exasperated tone,

"Geez, the least you could do was _wait._"

Tohru felt a small smile spread across her lips and she thought to herself,

_Maybe this means that Kyo really wants to be my friend… I'm so happy. _

"Sorry."

"Ah, whatever, let's just get to class."

Tohru nodded happily and they continued to walk off together side by side and into their next classroom, as newfound friends.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE :D THANKS THANKS**


	3. Fragments

**A/N: Don't worry, I won't make anyone die or anything like that in my new story hahahas. PROMISE. But there will be some slight drama I guess... so watch out for that ;] NO DYING though, so no worries to the people that were quite possibly going to kill me in my last story lol.. Spread the loves dudes, peace out hahahs. ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTERRR PLEASE :D**

**COMPLETE**

**Chapter THREE – Fragments**

The teacher's heels clicked on the floor of English class as she handed out a stack of survey papers to each student in every row. She spoke as she dropped the papers onto every individuals table,

"Now students, this is a little assignment to get to know all of you a little better, so have these surveys filled out and on my desk after the weekend."

Tohru scanned the questions and felt her heart sink further and further with each question that she saw. The first four questions looked like this:

1. What is your name?

2. When is your birthday?

3. What are you favorite hobbies/hobby?

4. Where do you come from?

After number four, she couldn't bring herself to look at any of the other numbers that were below the first four. Tears blurred her vision as they slowly filled her eyes because she could only fill in _two_ out of the four questions that she had just read.

_I don't know when I was born... or **how** I was born, and I definitely don't remember where I come from... _

She blinked back her tears and stuffed the papers into her backpack, not wanting to take another look at it until she regained some of her courage again. The bell rang, thankfully, and she ran out of the classroom, feeling extremely glad that English class was her last class of the day. She stepped out of the exit doors and breathed in the crisp, fresh afternoon air. That's when she caught sight of a head of orange hair leaning against the front gates.

_Is he... waiting for me? No way, he's probably waiting for somone else..._

She slowly walked up to him and gave him a wave, greeting him tentatively,

"Hey, Kyo-kun."

Kyo lifted a hand to wave back at her and she thought that he was going to stay there without saying a word to her, but surprisingly, he hopped off of the gate and walked up to her. Tohru blinked a few times quickly and snapped back when he asked her with a raised eyebrow,

"Are you gonna start walking or do I have to push you?"

She turned red and she nodded before babbling,

"O-Oh! I thought that you were waiting for someone else, so I didn't know whether or not you were going to walk with me or not... um... so you're walking with me?"

Kyo frowned and asked,

"Fine, you wanna walk home alone? Fine by me."

Tohru nearly screamed out,

"No, no! That's now what I meant, I mean I would be honored if you walked me home!"

Kyo chuckled at her strange and nervous behavior around him, then he rolled his eyes for a second and began to walk ahead, while stating cooly,

"So let's get moving then." 

Tohru jogged up to his side and then slowed down to a walk beside him. They walked together in silence until Tohru piped up with a question,

"So, umm how was your day at school?"

Kyo shrugged and kept on staring straight ahead, answering as vaguely as possible,

"It was alright I guess."  
  
"Um... do you have any projects or anything? Oh! That reminds me, did you get this survey thing in English class?"

Kyo's eyes clouded and he muttered out angrily,

"Yea, I think that sort of thing is so freakin retarded...damn teachers are so damn ass nosy."

Tohru smiled a bit at his rantings and nodded in agreement with him as they walked the rest of their way home with a peaceful silence.

* * *

_Tohru's room_

It had hit night time and Tohru was sitting at her table, tapping her pencil on the surface of the desk, wondering what to write in the blank spaces of her survey. She sighed and felt her eyes drooping, thinking so much was making her feel extremely fatigued. Tohru finally gave in to her urges and plopped her head on top of the wooden desk, falling asleep instantly.

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_Tohru walked through a grassy field and reached a church type place. She looked up at it and then walked in to see that she was surrounded by maids and assistants that began to brush her off. She gasped and looked down at what she was wearing, it was a beautiful white wedding dress. There were maids that were tightening her gown, and fixing any imperfections that were on her pure white dress. Then they pushed her in front of a full length mirror where she got a good look at herself, her mouth dropping open at her reflection. The dress she was wearing was the same exact one that she had been wearing when she had first woken up weeks ago. She touched the fabric slowly and felt nostalgia swarming all over the place. She gasped when she heard loud violin music start, and then the maids began pushing her out to the main entrance where she saw a shadowy and blurry male figure standing at the altar. She was about to get a closer look when everything burst into flames. She yelped and was drowned out by the sounds of screams and stomping shoes. She could feel the salty tears running down her face as she felt herself being pushed out of the church doors and into a new scene of explosions and people screaming as they got shot by men in hats with guns. Tohru screamed, squeezing her eyes shut for at least ten seconds, and when she opened them up again her, heart stopped, because she was suddenly laying in a space ship, flying past the stars and planets. Her eyes widened when she saw herself heading straight for... Earth. _

Tohru's eyes popped open and she shot up, sweating and breathing heavily. She clenched her teeth together and rubbed the imprint of her desk pattern off of her left cheek, wondering if that dream had something to do with her past. She went to her closet and saw the wedding dress hanging on a hanger. She ran her fingers down the fabric and jumped back when she had a slight flash of memories of her walking down the aisle flood her mind. She snapped her hand back as if she had just touched fire and backed away, wanting to know more. That's when she knew she had to ask Kyo a very important question. Now.

* * *

_In Kyo's room_

Kyo was snoring a little, in a deep sleep until an urgent hand began to shake his shoulder. He groaned and swapped the hand away, moaning out,

"Go away."

Tohru bit her lower lip and whispered out,

"I'm so sorry but... I have to talk to you."

When Kyo realized that it was Tohru's voice he sat up groggily, rubbing at his tired eyes, and asked grumpily,

"This better be good..."

Tohru looked at him with wide eyes and asked softly,

"I just need to know... where you found me on that night you took me into your house, I know it's weird to ask you now, but I _really_ need to know." 

She sounded so sincere and scared, so he filled her in,

"Well... I found you in this alleyway that I have to walk past everyday to get back home... what is making you think about that now?"

Tohru bowed her head down at him, completely ignoring his question, and whispered out,

"Thank you, you can go back to sleep now, I'm so sorry for bothering you..."

Tohru was about to turn to leave, but he grabbed her by the wrist, making her turn around with startled eyes,

"You're not thinking about going there at this time of the night are you?"

"I..."

"Don't lie."

Tohru's eyes cast downward and she nodded guiltily, then looked him right in the eye and said seriously,

"This is important to me."

Kyo threw the blankets off of his legs and stood up next to her, throwing a shirt over his body,

"Then I'm going with you."

* * *

_At the alleyway_

Tohru and Kyo walked through the moonlit streets and stopped at the alleyway that she had first been found in a wedding dress. Kyo went in first, with Tohru following close behind him. When they reached the corner of the dumpster, Tohru jumped back when her shoe hit something hard and metallic. She bent down and touched the shattered metal, gasping when she felt a flash of memories go through her mind again. She saw a bunch of images of herself flying through space with closed eyes and inside the same spaceship that she had seen in her dreams.

_What does this** mean?!**_

Kyo grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a little to get her eyes back into a normal size.

"Damn! Get a hold of yourself! What happened?"

Tohru croaked out,

"I-I saw myself... flying through some metal spaceship through... through... **space**. I-I don't know what this could mean though."

Kyo let go of his urgent grasp on her shoulders and looked thoughtfully at the metal pieces on the dirty and damp pavement, then muttered out,

"Damn... this is some freaky shit. Let's just go home okay?"

Tohru nodded slowly and looked back at the metal pieces, quickly tucking one of them into her pocket without Kyo noticing. As they started to walk back to the house through the cold night, Tohru said to him softly,

"Thanks for coming here with me...and worrying about me."

Kyo nearly jumped out of his skin when she said that and he screamed out incredulously,

"What?! No way was I worried about you! What _goes_ through that damn head of yours?! Geez... let's just go home... and no more stupid questions!"

Tohru laughed softly to herself and said,

"Okay, sorry."

* * *

_Back at the house_

When Tohru was up in her room, she spotted the blank survey that was still laying flat on her desk, waiting to be filled out. She sighed and sat down at her table, deciding that she just had to finish this survey now, or she would never get it done. An hour later she had finished every single question except for number 2, and 4 because she seriously did not want to lie about those questions. She sighed again audibly and left the survey on the table, falling asleep once she fell on top of her soft bed.

* * *

__

_Saturday morning_

Kyo was snarfing down his breakfast in peace until his mother interrupted the tranquility of the morning by asking him,

"Kyo-kun, is Tohru up yet?"

Kyo shrugged casually and continued to eat his breakfast with a fast pace. His mother was still cooking some dumplings at the stove and asked nicely,

"Kyo-kun could you please wake Tohru up? She needs to wake up for breakfast, or it'll get cold..."

Kyo shot his mother a glare from above the rim of his bowl and said in a surly tone,

"Why can't you?"

His mother sighed with exasperation and pointed at the stove,

"Because I'm still cooking breakfast, so please go get her will you?"

Kyo groaned and pushed his bowl of noodles away from him, muttering back,

"Fine..."

Kyo stomped up the stairs to her room and knocked loudly against her wooden door. After about ten seconds passed, he got impatient and slowly opened up the door, calling out,

"Hey, it's time to eat breakf--"

He blinked back in surprise when he saw Tohru still sleeping soundly in her bed and was about to walk over to her bed wake her up, but then he stopped in his place when he stepped on a piece of white paper, making him bend over to pick it up.

While turning it over to put it back on Tohru's table, his eyes couldn't help but give it a quick scan, noticing that it was the survey for English class. He looked at the questions and saw that the questions, 'when is your birthday', and 'where do you come from', were left blank. Kyo looked up from the paper and watched Tohru for a moment before placing the paper back on the table, and waking her up.

* * *

Tohru woke up after being shaken by a rough hand on her shoulder. She asked sleepily when she saw who was hovering above her, 

"Kyo-kun...?"

Kyo rolled his eyes and said,

"Time for breakfast, so get up okay?"

Tohru sat up and rubbed at her eyes, while yawning loudly. Kyo closed the door behind him before she could say anything else to him.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Mrs. Sohma greeted her with fried dumplings and she said to Tohru happily,

"Good morning Tohru-kun, do you want some dumplings?"

"Oh! Thank you very much Mrs. Sohma."

The plate of sizzling dumplings were set down in front of Tohru and she sniffed in the scent of the dumplings, making her smile. She then looked around at the empty table and asked curiously,

"Where is Kyo?"

Mrs. Sohma sat down with her own plate of dumplings and looked down at the table,

"He just left a moment ago to get something. I'm not sure what though..."

Tohru nodded and dug into her food, wondering where Kyo had went after rushing out of her room before.

* * *

_Later that night_

Tohru was sitting outside on the front stoop, staring out at the stars and wondering if she had a family somewhere out there. She sighed and placed her elbows on her knees, feeling a little down in the dumps, but she tried to keep her cheerfulness on the outside when she heard footesteps behind her. She turned her head and saw Kyo emerging from the front sliding doors, sitting down next to her on the stairs. She looked at him happily and asked,

"Hey Kyo-kun! Umm, what are you doing out here?"

Kyo didn't answer, he just simply held out his hand and she saw that there was a chocolate cupcake with a solitary lighted candle sitting in the middle of his palm. Tohru looked at the flame that burned brightly at the top of the candle and asked with awe,

"Wh-what is this for?"

Kyo held it out further so that it was right under her nose and said gruffly,

"It's your birthday today."

Tohru's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she whispered out,

"But..."

Kyo interrupted her with a rare and gentler tone than usual,

"Look... I saw that survey thing you had on your desk and you left the birthday part blank... so...um... now you can fill that question in..."

Tohru felt a few tears soaking her cheeks and she said with a breaking voice,

"This is... so amazing. Thank you so much Kyo-kun, I don't know how I'm going to repay you for all that you've done for me."

Kyo rolled his eyes at her and just ordered with a smirk,

"Just shut up and make a wish will ya?"

Tohru smiled and closed her eyes, thinking hard about what to wish for, and when she finally thought of one, she took a deep breath and blew out the bright flame, leaving a long trail of swirling smoke coming from the melting candle.

* * *

SURVEY 

1. What is your name? Honda Tohru

2. When is your birthday? January 5th

3. What are your favorite hobbies/hobby? Cooking

4. Where do you come from? Tokyo, with two very important people.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU OH SO MUCH :D LOVEEE YOU ALL **


	4. Burden

**THANKS to everyone that reviewed, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was having a bit of writers block and I was also on vacation :D Anyway… ENJOY ;]**

**Just in case you all need a little memory refresh, here's a little recap. If you don't need to be refreshed, then just skip this little recap **

**_RECAP from chapter THREE-_**

_"Hey Kyo-kun!__ Umm, what are you doing out here?"_

_Kyo__ didn't answer, he just simply held out his hand and she saw that there was a chocolate cupcake with a solitary lighted candle sitting in the middle of his palm. Tohru looked at the flame that burned brightly at the top of the candle and asked with awe,_

_"Wh-what is this for?"_

_Kyo__ held it out further so that it was right under her nose and said gruffly,_

_"It's your birthday today."_

_Tohru's__ eyes widened to the size of saucers and she whispered out,_

_"But..."_

_Kyo__ interrupted her with a rare and gentler tone than usual,_

_"Look... I saw that survey thing you had on your desk and you left the birthday part blank... so...um... now you can fill that question in..."_

_Tohru__ felt a few tears soaking her cheeks and she said with a breaking voice,_

_"This is... so amazing. Thank you so much Kyo-kun, I don't know how I'm going to repay you for all that you've done for me."_

_Kyo__ rolled his eyes at her and just ordered with a smirk,_

_"Just shut up and make a wish will ya?"_

_Tohru__ smiled and closed her eyes, thinking hard about what to wish for, and when she finally thought of one, she took a deep breath and blew out the bright flame, leaving a long trail of swirling smoke coming from the melting candle._

**COMPLETE**

**Chapter FOUR - Burden**

It was a sunny Monday evening and it was the day of the school camping trip that was only held for the juniors of Kaibara high school. Tohru was excited when everyone arrived at the campgrounds and began to set up their tents while the chaperones watched with observant eyes. Tohru put down her luggage for the overnight trip and rummaged through her bag for her sleeping bag and tent. When she found them after a while of searching, she took them out and walked over to a clear area, with a smile from ear to ear. She flapped out the tent, and then without knowing what the next step was, she watched the other students as they propped their tents up with long poles. She frowned and looked at her tent, not knowing how to set it up at all. She heard snickering from behind her and she turned around, her face reddening when she saw Kyo standing behind her with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"H-Hey! I didn't see you there, um… so you set up your tent already?"

Kyo nodded and pointed about a yard away to where his tent was propped up perfectly and she blushed when she glanced back at her unmade tent. Kyo rolled his eyes and shook his head, crossing to the other side of her, taking the tent into his hands.

"Here, let a man show you how it's done." 

He flapped it out and amazingly in a few minutes or so, the tent was perfectly set up, just like his. He smirked triumphantly at her and she smiled gratefully at him,

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I would have done it myself."

Kyo just chuckled and lifted his hand as if it were no big deal before walking away to go back to his tent. She watched him as he was walked away and then she kept her eyes glued on him when she saw his friends stop him.

* * *

Kyo was walking towards his tent and his chest tightened when he saw his friends coming right at him. He thought about walking away, but decided on just sucking it in and waiting for them to approach. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to them, but there was no way to avoid them either. One of his friends went up to him and said,

"Hey man, you've been hanging around that girl a lot lately, what's up with that?"

"What's it to you?"

His friend's brown eyes clouded to a darker shade and he asked menacingly,

"What, we aren't good enough now or something?"

Kyo let out an audible sigh and glanced Tohru's way, wondering if he really _was_ getting too close with her… but he couldn't help himself sometimes. He just stared hard at his friend and said icily,

"Stop acting like such babies."

His friends looked at each other angrily and then said to him,  
  
"What, so now you're not gonna talk to us anymore?"

Kyo just continued to hold their stares and they finally spat out,

"Tch. Fine… whatever. You can hang out with that loser, doesn't matter to us."

They all stormed away and Kyo felt like punching each and every one of them in the nose, but he restrained himself and just released his anger by punching a nearby tree, walking in the opposite direction of his so called friends. Tohru tore her eyes away from the scene and wished that she had never heard any of the words that had just been said, she wished that she hadn't listened to any of it. She sighed and saw that the chaperones were calling out for the students to group up for a hike. She was about to follow the crowd but she froze when she saw those three girls that had threatened her before coming right in her direction. When they reached a few feet in front of her, they stood there with their hands on their hips with phony smiles pasted on their faces. The supposed leader that was in front of the trio spoke up in a syrupy sweet voice,

"Oh, _hi_ Tohru!" 

Tohru smiled at them cheerfully and waved tentatively replying back warmly,

"Hello."

The girl continued with the overly perky voice,

"We want you to be our friend!"

Tohru was taken aback at the sudden declaration and gullibly believed that what they said was completely true,

"Really?"

The three of them nodded in unison and the girl in the front kept the smile on her face, but there was now a mischievous glint in her eyes as she continued,

"_Only_ if you go into the lake and find this bracelet for me though."

She put her arm around Tohru's shoulders and pointed forward,

"That's where the lake is, so be a doll and find it for me? It's made of red ruby, and it's oh so special to me… and don't worry about the hike, I'll _totally _cover for you with the chaperones. So…you'll do it right? It'd mean _so _much to me, and _all _of us."

Tohru nodded thoughtfully and ate up all of their lies, smiling happily back at them,

"I'll definitely come back with the bracelet!"

The three girls giggled at her and said,

"Thanks!"

They all waved happily at Tohru as she turned her back and ran to the direction that they had pointed out before. When she was far enough from them, they all rolled their eyes at each other and cackled maliciously while jogging up to catch up with the rest of the group on the hiking trip.

* * *

Kyo was one of the last people in the group and was befuddled when he found that Tohru was nowhere in sight.

_Oh great… don't tell me she's lost._

He was about to scan the crowd once more and try to find her, but then his ears perked up when he heard those three girls talking pretty loudly to his ex-friends about what they had done,

"I can't believe she actually went to look for a fake bracelet! Seriously, I think she's like retarded or something."

Kyo's eyes widened and without thinking, he rushed up to one of the three girls, demanding,

"What did you say?!"

The girl's eyes widened with fear, but her eyes softened when she saw that it was Kyo that was talking to her. She put on a saccharine smile and said flirtatiously,

"Oh, hi Kyo-kun!"

Kyo's eyes darkened and he turned his head to glare at all of his friends, asking dangerously,

"Where the fuck is she?"

His friends stepped forward bravely and stuck their chins up,

"Why the hell should we tell you?"

Kyo boiled with anger as he lunged forward and threw a punch at one of his friends, making him fall backwards. There were many gasps heard and the injured guy yelled out with anguish,

"All you care about is that fucking loser! You don't even care about your friends!!"

Kyo glanced at the chaperones up ahead and before they could catch on with what had just happened he ran away from the crowd to find Tohru. He just _had_ to…

* * *

Tohru shivered as the sky seemed to darken and there was still no sign of any lake at all, she was determined to find it though, because she had told them that she would find it and she always kept her promises. Tohru's heart stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes and she felt the beads of sweat slip down the sides of her face. She thought to herself in panic,

_Face it, you're lost Tohru!_

Tohru backed away from the rustling and screamed when a large figure emerged from behind a tree. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed again, with a more high pitch, and then she felt two familiar strong hands shaking her shoulders yelling out,

"It's just me!!"

She opened her eyes, her heart still pounding wildly, and blew out a breath of relief when she saw that it was just Kyo. He slapped her on the head lightly and asked with exasperation,

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

Tohru turned beet red and she babbled out,

"I was just looking for this lake that those girls asked me to find… but… there seems to be no lake."

Kyo groaned out loud and told her earnestly,

"There _is_ no lake here...they were lying to you."

Tohru felt the tears trying to break through, but she blinked them back as she whispered out,

"They… lied to me?"

Kyo stared at her, not knowing what to say next, but she filled in the silence,

"I just… wanted them to be my friend."

"You don't need those three idiots to be your friends, they were all bitches anyway."

Tohru shook her head and just looked into his eyes,

"I'm sorry…you didn't have to come here for me…"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at her and said indignantly as if it were common sense,

"Stop talking crazy, how could I leave a person lost and alone in the woods? Geez, you're so damn crazy…"

Instead of smiling like he thought she woule, her face seemed to get even sadder after he that last comment. He crossed his arms over his chest and pointed out,

"Hey, now what's wrong? I mean your face is all weepy looking, like this."

Kyo scrunched up his face and stuck out his lower lip all the way with overly exaggerated sad eyebrows. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his ridiculous facial expression and finally found the courage to ask out in a tiny voice,

"Kyo-kun… I just wanted to know… if I was a… burden to you."

Kyo leaned his head all the way back and then looked back down at her, locking his intense eyes with hers, while telling her in a low voice,

"That's so stupid, don't even think about that…"

Tohru shook her head and lowered her head a little, confessing,

"No! But... today I saw how you and your friends were fighting with each other, and I couldn't help but think that it was my fault..."

Kyo let out an exasperated sigh and he said strongly after a short pause,

"Look! They aren't even my friends if they can't handle me hanging out with you, so stop your damn thinking about this, okay?"

He pointed at his lips and said in a slow and distinct voice,

"Read my lips, I. don't. care. about. them."

"Are you sur—"

Kyo poked her forehead with a grin on his face and ordered teasingly,

"Ahh… shut up."

Kyo then glared at her and said,

"Dammit! And stop looking at me like that!"

Tohru stared at him innocently and asked,

"Like what?"

"Like this."

He widened his eyes so that all the whites were surrounding his eyes, and he puckered up his lips a little while leaning in real close to stare at her with his silly face. Tohru laughed out loud and slapped him lightly on the shoulder exclaiming with embarrassment,

"Do I really look like that?"

Kyo put his normal smirk back on his face and replied simply,

"Nah, you look a little better."

**Hmm, to me this chapter seemed kind of not so great… but I hope that you guys think its better than what I think. :] well please review okay? THANK YOU SO MUCH :D**


	5. Anonymous

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! LOVEEE YOUUUUU!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D and sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer's been being retarded lately. ' well…. ENJOYYY :D**

****

**COMPLETE**

**Chapter FIVE – Anonymous**

_VALENTINES DAY_

Tohru was entering her Math classroom and immediately, the first thing that she saw were the three girls approaching her with snotty looks. She steeled herself up and looked them in the eye, still being as polite as possible,

"Good morning."

The three girls ignored her greeting and the leader held out her hand asking obnoxiously,

"Where is my bracelet?"

Tohru's eyes lowered and then she lifted them again,

"You… lied to me about it."

The girls raised an eyebrow at her and the leader let her hand fall back to her hips as an evil grin curled up on her lips,

"So you finally caught on."

Tohru shook her head and then looked at them with shining eyes, wanting an honest answer,

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you?"

The leader waggled her index finger right in front of Tohru's face and snapped,

"Because we don't particularly like loser girls who think they're all cool and popular. Plus, Kyo is _mine_, got it?_"_

Tohru frowned and answered quietly,

"I don't like him in that way though."

The girls just let out a little huff and then the leader pointed a finger in Tohru's face,

"Well then stay the hell away from him."

With there poisonous last words hanging in the air, they all spun around and walked to their assigned seats in the back of the room. Tohru flopped down into her seat near the front, wanting to burst into tears, but took several deep breaths to control herself.

Kyo opened up his locker and saw about ten heart shaped notes flutter out slowly. He grumbled out loud and kicked them all away, aware that today was Valentines Day, not one of his favorite holidays. He sighed and slammed his locker shut, not wanting to deal with any more girls running up to him with the little lacy heart shaped cards and candies. He shuffled through the hallways and stopped when he saw Tohru walking through the hallways. He found himself plowing through some people just to reach her. Kyo raised up a hand and said,

"Hey."

Tohru's eyes brightened up for a second, and then she remembered what had just happened before in Math class, causing her eyes to lose its spark. She pointed forward and spoke very fast,

"Umm, I have to get to class very fast, so I'll see you later."

Kyo's eyebrows drew together and he asked with concern lurking in his voice,

"What's up with you?"

Tohru's cheeks turned pink and she blurted out,

"N-nothing!"

"Now I _know_ something's up…"

Tohru walked forward quickly and squeaked out very quickly,

"Um, I really have to go now!"

With that, she began to run down the hallways, leaving Kyo standing in the middle of the hallway, confused.

_Maybe she's sad because she doesn't have a valentine…hmm… it's a stupid reason, but she's one strange girl. _

Kyo pondered this thought for a while and finally decided on what he would do. He skipped lunchtime and left the school grounds to go buy some flowers and chocolate, when he finished purchasing those items he snuck back into the school and made it just in time before the bell that ended lunch. He sped walked to Tohru's English class and glanced around quickly to make sure that she wasn't there yet, then he dropped the flowers and chocolates on her desk before rushing out of the classroom with a red face, hoping that he was unseen by anyone. Little did he know that the leader of the three girls had seen the entire thing.

When Tohru stepped into her English class, her eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful bouquet of roses and chocolates sitting on top of her desk. She saw a little tag on the end of the flowers that had written on it in big letters, ANONYMOUS. She bit her lower lip, bringing the roses up to her nose, sniffing in the wonderful scent. She felt so happy that she had an actual valentine, the feeling made her feel like she was floating on thin air. Her eyes flew open when she heard a person in front of her clear their throat very loudly. It was the leader of the three girls and her arms were crossed angrily over her chest as she accused Tohru with an ice cold voice,

"What, are you two an _item_ now?!"

Tohru felt so confused as she sputtered out,

"Wh-What do you mean?"

She looked so angry that you could see faint traces of steam protruding out from her flaring nostrils as she yelled out angrily,

"Don't play dumb! You know Kyo-kun gave them to you! You're supposed to stay away from him you… you… bitch!"

Tohru looked down at the roses and her mouth dropped open as she repeated in awe,

"You mean, K-Kyo-kun gave these to me?"

She instantly felt her heart warm and her skin tingle at the thought of him giving her roses. Then she remembered that the girl standing in front of her was in love with Kyo, so she looked her in the eye with sympathy and apologized truthfully,

"I'm sorry… but I had no idea that he had given me these…"

The girl's fists balled up, and then she raised her hand up, smackng Tohru across the face. Tohru felt her right cheek sting painfully, but she didn't cower away, she just looked back at the girl and said firmly,

"I'm sorry for whatever pain I have caused… but… I can't stop being friends with Kyo-kun, so you can do whatever you want to me... kick me, punch me... I don't care. Just do it."

The girl stomped her foot on the ground loudly and she stormed out of the classroom without another word. Tohru watched as she ran out of the room, so she did what she thought was right, she chased out after her. She saw the girl go into the bathroom so Tohru follwed in after her. She saw that the girl was gripping the sink edges and looking into the mirror with tear filled eyes. Tohru stood behind her and said to her quietly,

"I'm sorry."

The girl faced her with tears in her eyes and said harshly,

"Go away!"

Tohru inched closer and shook her head,

"I want to help you feel better… please."

The girl placed her hands over her face and she asked in a less angry tone,

"Why do you want to help me when I've been so mean to you?"

Tohru bit her lower lip and answered,

"Because… I just do."

Tohru walked over to the towel dispenser and pulled out a sheet of paper towel, handing the single sheet to her. The girl looked at Tohru's sincere eyes and took the towel from her hands, dabbing at her eyes gently. She then wadded up the paper towel and threw it into the garbage, taking a deep breath before admitting in a kinder tone,

"I guess… you're not all that bad Honda Tohru."

Tohru smiled brightly at her and she saw the girl crack a small smile back as she said with her usual haughty tone,

"This doesn't mean we're friends though! Just not… enemies."

Tohru nodded and said,

"I would like that."

_Back at the house_

It was hitting night time and Tohru was about to head upstairs to go to sleep when she saw Kyo sitting at the bottom step of the staircase, looking right at her with an intent stare. Tohru felt her face blush furiously at his stare and she let out a smile as she asked innocently,

"So are you going to sleep yet, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo shook his head and got up from his spot on the staircase, stuffing his hands into his khaki pockets as he asked absent-mindedly,

"Nah, what about you?"

"I was just about to."

_Oh wait! I totally forgot to give him his Valentine's gift!_

Tohru smacked her forehead lightly and exclaimed,

"Oh! I completely forgot to give you something! Hold on."

Tohru scrambled upstairs and rushed into her room, grabbing the little box of chocolates on her dresser before stumbling back down the stairs breathlessly. Kyo shot her a weird look and was about to say something when she thrust the nicely wrapped chocolates right in front of his face. He blinked back a couple of times in shock before taking the box into his hands gingerly, asking,

"Chocolates?"

Tohru blushed and confessed shamefully,

"I'm sorry I couldn't afford anything better… but Happy Valentines Day."

Kyo could feel his cheeks heat up as he muttered out,

"Geez… you didn't have to get me anything, I mean I didn't get you anything."

Tohru smiled at him and said good-naturedly,

"It's okay."

Kyo stared down at the chocolates and grumbled out,

"I'm not gonna say thank you or nothin…"

Tohru repeated,

"It's okay."

Kyo cleared his throat and glanced at the table where the roses and chocolates, the ones that he had secretly given to her, lay. He looked at her and then nudged his chin in the direction of the flowers, asking as casually as he best could,

"So, who are those from?"

Tohru smiled coyly and replied,

"It says anonymous, so I don't know."

Kyo smirked and asked,

"Well, are you happy that you have a secret admirer?"

Tohru grinned widely at him and nodded happily,

"Yeah. It's nice to know that someone out there is thinking about me."  
  
**REVIEWS PLEASEEE! :D THANK YOU  
I know I should be getting to the main part about her memory and such, but I'll get onto it soon, you'll see. So just stick around okay? Thankss bye.**


	6. Special

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. xoxoxoxoxo to you all. Ugh... school's starting, what a bummer right? . Well hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**COMPLETE**

**Chapter SIX - Special**

It was a Saturday morning and Kyo yawned while padding into the kitchen where he spotted Tohru and his mother talking animatedly at the kitchen table about something unknown to him. They spotted him when he appeared at the door and they both chirped out in unison,

"Good morning!"

Kyo muttered back the same thing with less energy and plopped down onto a wooden chair around the table. He was left in peace until the moment Tohru blurted out,

"Guess what Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked up at her lazily and snatched the box of cereal off of the table, grumpily pouring the remains into a bowl, not answering her. Tohru cleared her throat, unaffected by his morning rudeness, and continued happily,

"Well your mom said that there is this festival tonight, and that we're going! There are games, rides and _everything_! It sounds wonderful, don't you think?"

Kyo mumbled out,

"Not really."

Kyo's mother frowned sternly at him and said lightly,

"You two are going together and you two kids are going to have fun, okay?"

Kyo sighed out loud and pushed the bowl of dry cereal away, knowing that he was going to have to agree no matter how many times he refused so he decided to just make life easier by simply mumbling out,

"Fine, whatever."

He glanced up for a moment and caught Tohru smiling brightly at him. Immediately he felt his cheeks blaze with fire as he lowered his head down to concentrate on the wooden table.

_Maybe the festival won't be **too** bad..._

* * *

_Before the Festival. 6:00pm_

Mrs. Sohma held up a beautiful white kimono with tiny pink flowers embroidered on the shoulders and edges for design. She grinned as she saw Tohru gasp when she took one look at the kimono being presented to her. Mrs. Sohma's smile grew even wider as she placed the kimono on top of Tohru's bed and told her,

"I want you to wear this, after all you've never worn a kimono before right? And every girl _must _wear a kimono to a festival, it's a tradition sort of thing."

Tohru's heart warmed at Mrs Sohma's offer, slowly running her fingertips over the silky fabric of the kimono and said breathlessly to Mrs. Sohma,

"Wow... are you sure I can wear this? It's so beautiful. I can't possibly wear this."

Mrs Sohma smiled kindly and shook her head at Tohru, assuring her,

"You'll look _beautiful_ in it. Please wear it."

Tohru ran to Mrs. Sohma and hugged her tightly as she said to her graciously,

"Thank you so much! I'm so glad to be able to wear this kimono."

* * *

Kyo was flipping through the television channels downstairs with a bored expression on his face as he waited impatiently for Tohru to come downstairs to go to the festival with him. He let out a big yawn and quickly switched off the television when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

_Finally... took long enough._

Kyo turned around and asked with annoyance tinging his tone,

"Geez, what was taking so lo--"

His voice instantly died down when he saw her appearance though. She was dressed in a white silk kimono that had these small pink flowers scattered all over on the sides, and her hair was nicely swept up into a neat bun with miniature red roses placed around it. She shyly looked down at her outfit and blushed when she caught him blatantly staring at her. She smoothed down her kimono and walked over to him as she said quietly,

"Um... I'm sorry for making you wait."

Kyo croaked out,

"It's...fine."

* * *

_At the festival. _

Tohru was standing at the booth, desperately trying to win a prize from this game where she had to throw a plastic ball at fifteen bottles, and knock them all down successfully. However, after numerous times she seemed to fail at each and every attempt she made at this game. She bit her lower lip and looked up at the prize, a small brown stuffed teddy bear, with determination burning in her coffee brown eyes. She was about to throw another one of the balls, but was interrupted when she heard a voice pipe up mockingly behind her,

"Tyin to win something?"

Tohru turned completely red and nearly dropped the plastic ball in her hand as she stuttered out with embarrassment,

"Well, umm... I was just trying to win that bear over there, but these games are harder than they seem."

Kyo rolled his eyes and swiftly took the plastic ball from her hands, sneering at her as he said confidently,

"Here, let me show you how it's done."

Kyo took the ball, aimed, and threw the ball at the bottles with such power that it knocked each and every one down with just one swift throw. The man at the booth clapped loudly and handed Kyo the soft brown teddy bear that Tohru had been trying to win before. Kyo took the bear from the man's hand and looked at it with repulsion. He then said with his voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Yay... a bear..."

Tohru looked at him with amazement and laced her fingers together as she stared at him with admiration,

"Wow! That was _amazing_! Now I'm inspired to try again!"

Tohru grinned at the man inside the booth and asked for another turn. She handed him 100 yen and got two plastic balls in exchange. She took a deep breath and grasped the ball in her fingers, aimed, and then threw it with a little grunt escaping her lips. She stared hopefully at the ball but felt her face burn with humiliation when she saw that she had missed all of the bottles entirely. Everything went silent for a second and then she heard Kyo burst out into laughter at her horrible performance. Tohru turned redder with every laugh that spilled from his mouth and she pouted when his laughter faded away. When he finally finished snickering, he handed her the bear and said teasingly,

"Here, you can have the bear, cuz you seriously suck at this game."

Tohru's eyes widened and she felt her embarrassment seem to wash away as she gasped loudly and ask incredulously,

"Really?! You would do that?"

Kyo looked at her as if she were crazy and asked with disbelief,

"Hey, do I look like a guy who owns stuffed animals?"

Tohru did a little jump and took the bear, hugging it tightly over her chest,

"Thank you so much Kyo-kun!"

She then held it out at arms length, looking at it carefully and wondering what to name it,

"Hmm, I wonder what I should name the little bear."

Kyo answered jocularly,

"How about something stupid and girly like, Squeaky?"

Tohru giggled and said,

"I'll think about that one."

She then looked up and her eyes seem to stick on the sight of a ferris wheel. She looked at the bright lights with astonishment, amazed at its blinking yellow lights, and asked Kyo,

"What is that?"

Kyo looked in the direction that she was staring at and saw that she was gaping at the ferris wheel. He shrugged and said casually,

"It's just a ferris wheel. This boring ride where you go around and around slowly in a circle inside this little booth thing." 

Tohru tilted her head to the side and asked with a blush crawling around her cheeks,

"Do you want to go on the ferris wheel with me?"

Kyo was taken aback by her question and blushed, muttering out,

"Those rides are so stupid though..." 

Tohru grinned widely at him and pointed up a finger, her eyes dancing as she stated loudly,

"But it could be fun!"

Kyo stayed silent for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh as he led her to the ferris wheel without another word.

* * *

_On the ferris wheel_

Tohru was staring out of the window, her nose nearly pressed up against the glass window of the booth. She was gazing out at the stars and fireworks that were bursting throughout the night sky, streaking the black sky with a vast amount of colors such as pink and blue.

"Wow... I've never been on one of these before... it's so beautiful outside, look at the stars Kyo!"

"Yea sure..."

Kyo leaned forward and absent mindedly looked out the window, staring out at the blinking stars. He then turned back to Tohru after a second or two, not really interested at the scenery. She finally took her face away from the window and sat regularly on her seat with her eyes downcast, thinking to herself,

_Being up here... reminds me of the constant dreams I've been having of being in space..._

She lifted her head up and saw Kyo staring at her with his blazing crimson eyes. When she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but spill out all of her innermost feelings,

"Kyo... sometimes when I look out at the stars, I think that I'm not human."

Kyo's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows drew together as he shot her a weird look and commented with a small frown,

"Okay, now _that_ was random."

Tohru shook her head at him and explained quickly,

"No... I mean where else could I come from? And how come I keep having these strange dreams and flashes of me coming down through space? It all doesn't make sense... nothing does to me these days. I... hate feeling so empty inside, without a past... or _knowing_ anything about... myself."

Kyo stayed silent, not knowing quite how to reply back, so he just stared at her intently, waiting for her to say more. She continued with apprehension in her voice,

"Kyo-kun... I'm really scared. **REALLY** scared..."

Kyo saw the pain in her eyes and he felt his stomach churn as he croaked out softly,

"Of what?"

Tohru turned her head away and felt the tears spring up in her eyes again as she whispered out softly,

"Of... losing people."

Kyo felt his heart twist in every direction as he prodded her on in a low voice,

"Like...?"

Tohru turned to him, her eyes meeting with his when she answered softly and simply,

"You."

Kyo tightened his fists together and felt his words spill out with truth and strength,

"Okay, you're _CRAZY_ alright? Losing me is the _farthest_ worry you have to think about! I mean how the hell would you lose me anyway? God... that's such a stupid thought."

Kyo leaned back in his chair with a huff and crossed his arms over her chest. Tohru felt her eyes shed a tear and she protested softly,

"But..."

Kyo held up his index finer at her and argued,

"No buts!"

Tohru couldn't help but cry out with her eyes gleaming,

"But what if I'm really an _alien?!_ Then would you be scared of me?! Would you... **hate** me?"

Kyo's eyes widened and he shot forward in his seat as he yelled out loudly,

"God, that's like the stupidest question that I've _ever _heard come outta you!"

Tohru felt her eyes fall downward as she apologized quickly and quietly,

"I'm sorry."

Kyo sighed and put his head down in his hands as he finally said with a voice thick with emotion,

"Look, even if you're green and scaly, I _still_ wouldn't _ever_ hate you, so stop worrying, okay?"

Tohru felt a small smile form on her lips as she looked back up at him and said,

"Thank you for saying that."

Kyo looked back up at her too, and when their eyes met, he smiled back with a lopsided grin and answered tersely,

"It's the truth."

Tohru clenched her teeth together as she felt another tear slide down her cheek, and then she did what her heart told her. She crossed over to his side of the booth, surprising him when she sat down right next to him and buried her tears stained face into his chest, closing her throbbing eyes and making his body tingle all over as he awkwardly put his arm around her petite body. Tohru said in an apologetic and muffled voice,

"Um... I'm sorry for hugging you, but I couldn't help it this time." 

Kyo closed his eyes and felt his heart flutter he mumbled out softly,

"I guess I don't mind just this once..."

When he realized what he had just said he quickly covered up his sappiness and said in his usually surly tone,

"But no more after this!"

Tohru smiled and nodded as Kyo gazed out of the window, actually enjoying the fireworks and stars, for the very first time.

_I've never felt his way before about anyone..._

* * *

_Back at home_

It was nearly midnight and Kyo was laying on his bed, still marveling about that moment on the ferris wheel. Ever since the end of the ride, he had been wondering constantly what that whole ordeal had meant to him and what it meant to her...

_Does this mean that I mean something...** more** to her?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his door. He snapped up from his bed and called out with exasperation,

"Come in."

The door creaked open and he saw Tohru standing there with shining eyes, holding the teddy bear that he had won for her in her left hand. She asked tentatively,

"Can I come in?"

Kyo felt his hands unconsciously go up to his hair and smooth down the rough edges as he answered back nonchalantly,

"Uh-huh."

Tohru stepped into his room and stood there like a stone while holding out the bear at him, asking,

"Guess what?" 

"What?"

She smiled at him and said with excitement,

"I named him!"

Kyo looked at her as if she had another head growing out of her shoulder and he asked with utter confusion,

"You what?"

Tohru pointed at the bear and clarified her last phrase,

"The bear that you won for me today! I thought of a name for him!"

Kyo felt his eyes roll and he leaned back against his bedpost comfortably as he poked fun at the situation, asking jeeringly,

"Oh... _that_ thing. So what is it, Pinky? Squeaky?"

Tohru shook her head at each guess he gave her and Kyo finally said with mock exasperation,

"Well I'm not gonna sit here all day guessing you know..."

She finally blurted out.

"It's Kyo!" 

Kyo flinched and was completely startled as he asked,

"Wha-what?"

She repeated with laughter twinkling in her eyes,

"I named the bear Kyo."

Kyo blinked a couple of times to let this all register in his head, and when he finally regained his composure he asked slowly,

"...Are you serious?"

Tohru nodded jubilantly and said,

"Yes."

Kyo muttered out with a blush staining his cheeks,

"Great, I'm named after a dumb bear."

Tohru laughed softly and hugged the bear to herself as she said to him,

"But it's not dumb to me. It's special to me... so that's why I named him Kyo."

She flashed him another tooth bearing smile and whirled around so that he couldn't see her tomato face red while she admitted softly,

"I just felt like I had to tell you his name... sorry for bothering you, good night!" 

After she left his room, Kyo sat on his bed, staring at the open door with a stunned expression on his face as he wondered to himself,

_I guess this means that I'm... special to her...? Damn! why does she have to have such an effect on me?_

Kyo flopped back down onto his bed and shut his eyes, not even noticing the fact that he was smiling throughout his entire sleep.

**REVIEWS WOULD BE SUPER NICE PLEASE!!! THANK YOUUUUU!! **


	7. Prayer

**

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL. YAY! **

****

**COMPLETE******

**Chapter SEVEN - Prayer**

_Today... was an ominous day, a dark day. It felt as if nothing in this world could possibly make me see the bright light in the daytime anymore; but then **you** came along and proved me all wrong. _

Kyo stared blankly at his calendar and saw that the date was marked February 25th, a day that he had wanted to erase from his memory, from his heart. However, he was unable to forget this day, and what had happened last year on that very date. He slammed his fist into the wall, causing a low rumble to rattle throughout the room, then he stormed down the stairs of the house, ignoring his mother who was sitting in the den reading a newspaper. Tohru saw him stomping down the steps in fury and was about to greet him, but he just flew right past her and slammed the front door shut with a loug BANG. Tohru winced at the loud noise that left the house shaking, and felt her heart sink down as she nervously glanced at Mrs. Sohma with a questionable look in her eye when she asked,

"Is Kyo-kun okay?"

Mrs. Sohma looked up from the newspaper she had been reading and Tohru saw that sadness was possessing Mrs. Sohma's usual bright brown eyes. She informed Tohru with a soft voice,

"Oh... honey, well... it's just that today is the anniversary."

Tohru walked over to where Mrs. Sohma was sitting and asked with wide, curious eyes,

"Anniversary?"

She looked down at the shiny wooden table in front of her and pushed the newspaper aside, blinking away the fresh batch of tears that were threatening to spring forth as she croaked out,

"Of... my husband's death."

Tohru immediately felt a rush of guilt gush through her veins, making her brown eyes darken as she touched Mrs. Sohma's hand lightly, apologizing sincerely,

"Oh... I'm so sorry..."

Mrs. Sohma smiled at Tohru and replied morosely,

"It's okay, dear... but it's just that today has been hitting Kyo really hard. Kyo's a good kid... but ever since his dad died last year, he's been this closed book, and he doesn't like to get close to people, so please don't think badly of him whenever he is acting rash."

Tohru shook her head furiously and cried out,

"I don't think badly of him at all! I see him as a wonderful person with a good heart."

The older woman's smile grew wider and she said softly,

"Thank you, for being his friend."

"It's no big deal."

Mrs. Sohma insisted,

"No, it is... the past few months with you here, he seems to have brightened up a bit more, you know?"

Tohru felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away from Mrs. Sohma's eyes as she said modestly,

"Oh, I didn't do that... I'm not that great."

"Tohru-kun?"

Tohru looked at Kyo's mother with a befuddled expression and asked,

"Yes?"

"May I ask you of a favor?"

Tohru nodded and agreed right away,

"Of course."

"Can you go and talk to Kyo at the cemetary? I'm sure he's there... maybe you can cheer him up a bit."

Tohru nodded candidly and said with determination,

"I'll try."

* * *

_At the cemetary_

Kyo watched the red and yellow leaves swirl gracefully around underneath the tree branches, floating through the air around the tombstones at the cemetary. He silently walked past rows and rows of grave stones, stopping at one particular stone. He stood by it for a moment before sitting down on the freshly mown grass, staring hard at the grave stone with the name Sohma Kazuma engraved upon it. He sighed and then closed his eyes, clasping his hands together into a prayer.

Tohru walked up the long peaceful road to the cemetary and she instantly spotted a head of orange hair sitting in front of a grave. She blew out a breath of cold air and hugged her jacket tightly against her body, psyching herself up before walking up behind him and kneeling down next to him,

"Kyo-kun..."

Kyo's heart stopped and his eyes flew open as a gasp escaped his open lips. He whipped his head around, yelling out,

"Eh?! Geez, don't sneak up on people like that!!"

His eyes burned with anger as he faced the tombstone again, feeling grouchy. Tohru bit her bottom lip and stuttered out, 

"S-sorry..."

Kyo's eyes softened a bit when he heard her apology, but his voice was still harsh when he barked out,

"What are you doing out here so late anyway? It's dangerous around here you know, you could've gotten kidnapped!"

Tohru stared down at the gray colored stone with him and answered after a pause,

"I... just wanted to check up on you. Your mom told me that you'd be here..."

Kyo replied back grumpily,

"Oh... she did..."

Tohru glanced at him warily and asked with concern,

"So, are you okay?"

"Fine."

Tohru nodded and then let the silence fill the air for a while until she burst out,

"You can tell me anything, you know. I promise that I won't judge you... I just want us to be closer friends."

Kyo stared down and let the wind sting his face before answering bitterly,

"It's hard."__

Tohru hadn't seemed to hear his little comment, so she asked innocently,

"Huh?"

Kyo grumbled back,

"Nothing..."

_It's just so **hard** to open up to people for me. I'm sorry Tohru... I wish I had more courage to tell you all the feelings that I'm experiencing right now. I wish I could tell you everything about me... but I... can't._

Tohru smiled encouragingly at him and asked,

"Okay... is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope."

Tohru sighed softly in defeat and asked timidly,

"Um... so I guess you want to be alone?"

"Nope."

Tohru was surprised by his last answer and asked,

"Really?"

Kyo looked down at his shoes and blushed furiously as he admitted in a now gentler tone,

"You being here... soothes me somehow."

Tohru felt a blush flood her face and she uttered out his name,

"Kyo-kun..."

Kyo turned his head to the side and looked into her eyes for the first time that day, then he said to her honestly,

"Um... thanks for worrying about me. I'm not used to people treating me like this."

Tohru's face turned into a deep scarlet color as she shook her head from side to side, rambling,

"I-It's not a big deal or anything! Um... um..."

"Tohru?"

She stopped talking abruptly and asked,

"Yeah?"

Kyo cracked a smile while giving her a tender look, making her heart skip a few beats, and he requested,

"Let's just sit here... for a little while okay?"

The wind whistled softly on that windy evening, filling in the silent gap, until Tohru finally nodded and aquiesced quietly to him,

"Okay."

After that, they sat next to each other silently while looking straight ahead, with little content smiles pasted on their lips.

* * *

_Back at home_

Kyo was sitting outside on the rooftop of his house, letting the wind tousle his hair wildly while he stared up at the shining silver moon that brightly stared back at him. He gazed up there for while before letting his eyes flutter shut, placing his hands together again, to say little prayer that went like this,

_God, I just met this new girl, and her name is Honda Tohru. I've only known her for a few months and I already feel like I've known her for years. I don't know how she does it, but she is somehow able to help me get through hard times, and make me feel important...accepted...even **loved. **She **gets** me... so, please God, if you're listening to me up there, just **please** don't let me lose her like I've already lost my father. Thank you._

He opened up his eyes slowly and stared up at the sky, wanting and wondering if anyone had heard his little prayer. He felt his mind demand for a _sign_ that would reassure his prayer, but the trees just rattled and the wind just howled softly in the cold air. He sighed and fell backwards, laying down on the cool tiles of the roof to once again gaze up at the night sky. That's when he saw a lone shooting star run through the midnight sky, causing a slow smile to spread across Kyo's lips as he felt happiness flow through his heart. An emotion that he had _never _thought would pass him ever again on February 25th. __

**REVIEWS PLEEEEASEEE!!! THANK YOUUUUU. :**


	8. Past PART ONE

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that took the time to review me, I really truly appreciate it. Thank you. **

****

**COMPLETE**

**Chapter EIGHT - Past PART ONE**

Planet Hikari, a small planet with an amorous atmosphere, but a tragic end to its story...

The story of this tiny planet all began with a princess named Honda Tohru who was sitting in tranquility at the palace gardens. She was picking relentlessly at the pink and white flowers that had just bloomed up from the grass on that bright spring morning. Tohru turned her head when she heard someone approaching towards her and smiled when she saw that person was her father, the king of Planet Hikari. She greeted him with elation,

"Good morning, daddy."

The king squatted down next to his little girl, who was about sixteen by then, and lifted her chin up as smiled and said with a sparkle in his small brown eyes,

"I have wonderful news for you Tohru-chan." 

Tohru's childish doe eyes brightened up as she dropped the flowers that were in her hands and jumped up to exclaim with a burst of energy,

"Oh! What is it daddy?"

The king took her by the hand with a smile and led her back inside the castle, weaving her through the long hallways and into the throne where she saw a small boy who was about the same age as her standing in the middle of the red carpeted floor. He had lavendar hair and amazing purple eyes that were a bit too big for his face, to sum it up, he was a very elegant young man with his prim and proper white suit. The king leaned over to Tohru and whispered in her ear,

"I've found the man of your dreams for you."

Tohru's eyes widened and she felt her heart twist in twenty directions as she nervously cast a glance at her mother, the queen, who was nodding with approval at the beautiful man who was standing just a few feet from her. Tohru didn't want to refuse or hurt her parent's feelings so she slowly inched towards Yuki with a small smile pasted on her pale pink lips. He smiled back with his perfect white teeth and bowed down politely,

"It is an honor to meet you, princess."

He lifted his head up and took her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to leave a light kiss on the back of her hand. She blushed at his romantic gesture and looked nervously again at her parents. The king looked at the both of them for a moment and then rushed to where the two were standing, booming out,

"You two kids should go outside for a little walk, don't you think?" 

The queen agreed and said,

"Yes, yes, that'd be a wonderful idea. Run along now."

Tohru felt her face flush as the king literally pushed the two of them outside to where they began to walk in a slow pace together along the road. It was silent at first, so Tohru asked diffidently,

"Umm, may I ask of your name?"

The boy smiled charmingly at her and introduced himself formally,

"My name is Sohma Yuki, Miss Honda."

Tohru blushed at his extreme formality and continued to walk with him along the brick road of the palace, in silence. She then felt a hand slip into hers and she looked down to her left, seeing that her pale and petite hand was covered by his delicate fingers. She blushed to a crimson color, but didn't reject him by slipping out of his grasp. Instead, they continued to walk in peace, hand in hand down the stone brick road.

-----------------------------------------

_Two weeks later_

"So, what do you think of him?"

Tohru thoughtfully looked up at her father who was looking very excited at that moment, so she answered back as brightly as she could,

"He's a wonderful boy. I'm glad to have met him."

"That's great! Now that I know that, I have even _bigger_ news for you!"

Tohru felt her pupils dilate as she stuttered out,

"B-bigger?"

Her father nodded quickly and raised his fist as he announced,

"You're getting married!"****

It felt like time froze for a few seconds, because Tohru stopped moving completely once those words were uttered from her father's mouth. The news had hit her like a ton of bricks to the head and when she found the power to speak again she squeaked out,

"M-Married?"

"Aren't you just _ecstatic_? I am arranging it for tomorrow night, so get a good night of sleep, Tohru-chan."

HIs smile was so big, and Tohru didn't want to make that smile fade away so she plastered a smile onto her face as she reluctantly said,

"Good night, daddy."

The door banged shut, leaving Tohru feeling empty inside, trying to let the positivity of the situation sink in,

_Maybe marrying Yuki-kun won't be too bad... after all, he **is** a fine young man. _

**---------------------------------------------**

Everything felt like it was going so rapidly the next morning, because once she got up from her bed, the maids nearly dragged her off of the bed and began to pull and brush at her long brown hair vigorously. Tohru yawned, groggily looking at herself in the full length mirror in front of her, and before she knew it, she went from wearing her nightgown to a beautiful wedding dress. Next, she felt her hair being braided and swept into a fancy updo with lacy ribbons in the back for a finishing touch. Powder diffused through the air as the maids puffed it all over her face, making Tohru cough frequently as the powder particles flew up her nose and into her mouth. She grimaced when they plucked her eyebrows, leaving a stinging sensation on her now red skin. Then the ladies took out about a million little tools, puttin on all sorts of makeup onto Tohru's eyes, lips, and skin. She was extremely relieved when they finally finished everything, from head to toe. She held her breath in anticipation and turned around to stare at her appearance in the full lenght mirror. Instantly, her mouth dropped wide open because she wasn't seeing herself in the mirror, she saw another woman standing there, a stunning version of her. She couldn't believe how different she looked right now as she touched the smooth fabric of the wedding dress with her palm. She couldn't look at herself for too long though, because the violins, cellos, and flutes filled the air with its wonderful music. Tohru took a few deep breaths before stepping away from the mirror, feeling queasy in the stomach all of the sudden. She willed herself to stop being so apprehensive by telling herself repeatedly,

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this!_

The maids egged her on by congratulating her, and then with a few more steps, she walked through the huge double doors, leading to the main room where she saw that all eyes were on her. She gulped while placing the veil over her head, walking slowly down the aisle to the man who was waiting at the altar for her wearing a huge perfect smile on his face. Then the moment was ruined. The music was interrupted by a huge explosion that caused a large commotion once Tohru stepped up at the altar. She shrieked loudly at the sudden noise and shake of the ground. She felt her teeth clench together and her heart rate speed up when she saw the wall nearby burst into a glorious orange flame. The king and queen shot up from their seats, surveying the area to see soldiers attacking from a far distance, marching closer to them with guns and explosives held in their hands.

"Not now! They're attacking _now?!"_

The king yelled out for evacuation and ordered his soldiers that were standing by to get ready for a full out attack on their mortal enemies from another planet nearby them. They had always hated each other, constantly having wars, but this was the most sudden one, a one that they had not been prepared for. Tohru was so shocked by all of the events flashing before her shining eyes, and before she could look around for her parents, two burly men grabbed her forcefully by the arms. She exclaimed loudly,

"Where are you taking me?!! Please let go!!"

There was so many explosions and chaos around her as the men silently dragged her back into the palace, leading her straight to the room where all of the emergency spacepods were kept. The soldiers shot her a sympathetic look and stated,

"I'm sorry princess, but the king has ordered for us to get you off this planet immediately. He fears for your life."

Tohru struggled from their grip and cried out desperately,

"Wait!! I can't go, my parents are in trouble!! Please let me help them!!"

They both shook their heads and stuffed her into the pod, shutting the door tightly as they called out,

"We're terribly sorry... but these are orders."

Tohru felt the tears stream down her cheeks as she banged furiously on the little window at the front of the little space pod and she screeched loudly when she was sent off, flying through outer space, heading straight for planet Earth. Tohru felt faint and sick as she stumbled backwards into the little black seat that was located in the middle of the tiny space pod, trying her best to regain consciousness. Finally, she collapsed into the hard chair, squinting at all of the buttons that were blurring in front of her, she tried to focus but her heavy eyelids closed by themselves, causing Tohru to immediately black out. She didn't even wake up when she came crashing through the black skies of Tokyo, where her spaceship began to deteriorate from all of the pressure from the foreign atmosphere, and soon the pod shattered into minuscule pieces into an old alleyway, sending her flying onto the gravelly ground, headfirst.

And so... the new story began.

**REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE. :D THANKS PEEPS hehes. ******


	9. Past PART TWO

**Well... this is sort of just a chapter to fill you in on what happened to Kyo's dad and all that. It's a bit brief, but bare with me here. and thank yous to everyone that supported and reviewed me. I HEART YOU ALL.**

****

**COMPLETE**

**Chapter NINE - Past PART TWO**

_Present day_

Kyo's chin was resting on the cool wooden surface of his table and he was staring down at his blank piece of paper that was supposed to have a written paragraph on what your biggest regret was. He slammed his pencil down onto the table, frustrated from all the thoughts and memories that rushed into his head when the word 'regret' came to mind.

_-------------------------_

_Eleven years ago_

"Kyo-kun! Get out here!"

A ten year old Kyo rolled out of his bed, tumbling onto the wooden floor, where he hoped that if maybe he stayed there long enough, the voice would leave him alone. No such luck, the voice came right back,

"Get up now! C'mon son!"

Kyo slowly cracked open one of his eyes, immediately shutting them again because of the flash of light that seeped through his eyelids. A firm hand shook Kyo's shoulders vigourously, finally getting him to open both eyes fully, muttering unmentionable words under his breath. When his vision cleared, he saw his grinning father standing above him with his arms on his hip, looking as energetic as ever. Kyo sighed while bowing his head down with a grimace on his face,

"Training time?"

"You got it kiddo."

Kyo groaned while he got to his feet, shuffling after his father, following him out to the backyard where their training sessions were always held. It was where he would practice his kicks and punches with his father there to guide him all the way. Kyo yearned to be stronger, and was impatient with the training, but he continued to do it, so that one day he would make his father proud. After about an hour or so flew past them, Kyo's father ceased the session, facing Kyo with sincerity and putting his fists together,

"Let's spar," 

said his father with his eyes lighting up. Kyo smirked at his father's challenge and gained a small spark in his deep crimson eyes. He set his legs apart and balled his hands into fists, ready for the chance to prove to his father that he was strong. Kyo yelled out with fiery,

"I'm ready!" 

Kyo stared into his father's eyes, steadily, anticipating his move, but he couldn't wait any longer after a moment, so he hastily lunged forward towards his father who easily fended him off, with one hand. He looked like he was barely moving a muscle, making Kyo angrier knowing that his father wasn't even trying.

"You're not even trying! Give me all you got!"

The father shrugged and acqueisced by catching Kyo by the leg, throwing him into the muddy dirt on the ground where Kyo made a face at his scratched up knee and aches in his body that now sprang up. The gray haired man hovered over his son and held out a generous hand to him saying with kindness,

"That was good Kyo."

Kyo clenched his teeth together, swallowing the huge lump that had formed in the middle of his throat. He could feel the scalding tears wanting to run out from the bottom of his eyes, but he didn't let them. He just bit his lower lip and willed them to go back in,

_Men don't cry! _

He looked down at the grass and concentrated on an ant that had just crawled up from the depths of the weeds, he couldn't look into his father's eyes because if he did, he didn't know if he could trust himself to not cry. He ignored the hand that was held out to him and continued to stare down at the ground, silently. The father let his hand lower back to his side as he squatted down to the ground so that their eyes were on the same level. He chuckled and told Kyo firmly,

"You know, I have a strong feeling that you're going to grow up to be a _fine_ young man. A strong one, that can take on your old man one day."

Kyo felt a smile lift his lips up at the sound of his father's words of reassurance, feeling his pride rise up from the ground as he exclaimed happily,

"Really?"

His father ruffled up Kyo's bright orange hair and answered back with sincerity,

"Count on it. Now let's train some more." 

Kyo nodded and this time he didn't hesitate to slap his hand into his father's hand, letting himself be pulled back up to his feet. He vowed on that day to become just like his father when he grew up.

------------------------------------

_Four years later_

One day while Kyo was walking home from school a bunch of bullies confronted the boy with bright orange hair.

"Hey, Sohma! Ready to get your money stolen?"

The obnoxious group of boys burst out into fits of bellowing laughter, thinking they were so superior. Kyo gritted his teeth together, and had the biggest desire to punch them all out, but then he controlled himself because his father had once told him that violence was not how things were solved. It was unhonorable. He squeezed his fists together and then said between gritted teeth, "Just get the hell away from me." 

"Ooooh, what are you gonna do? Show us your little baby kicks that you learned from daddy or something? C'mon, show us all you got wussy boy. We'll even give you a free shot."

They laughed mockingly at him, making Kyo plant a surprise solid fist straight into the nasty kid's presently smashed up face. The other boys gaped at this violent action, lunging forward at Kyo to protect their "leader," but Kyo was too angry to stop this fight now, his adrenaline was pumping at an insane amount. In seconds he had beaten each and every guy that was there, to the ground. Kyo smirked while stepping over the unconscious heap of boys that lay on the ground like a small mountain, heading back home with a great feeling of satisfaction.

That next morning Kyo went outside to the backyard to train with his father, but instead of his father standing by the cherry blossom tree, like he always did, he was standing by the back door, with his arms crossed over his chest, a dissappointed frown on his face.

"I heard what happened after school yesterday."

Kyo looked down at his shoes in shame and kicked at the dirt, nonchalantly answering,

"Oh yea, that. It was just some stupid kids that made me mad, that's all." 

"So you injured them all?"

Kyo's eyes blazed with anger as he looked up at his father, letting his inner teen angst take over,

"Look! It's nothing alright? All I did was put some kids back into place, so what's so bad about that? Isn't that what this damn training if for?! To be strong?!"

His father sternly lectured,

"Haven't you learned a thing? Fighting is not for yourself... it is for protecting the people you love... defending, not just going out there to show off what you've got!"

"You know what? I don't _need_ this. I'm outta here, and you know what? I don't need your stupid training either, cuz I hate it!! And I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

His father was taken aback from his bitter words, letting his head bow down,

"As you wish. We don't have to train anymore."

Kyo just stormed away, too angry to let his regrets catch up to him. He just kept walking. Away from the garden. Away from the house. Away from his father. Away from reality.

-------------------

_Later that night_

Kyo pushed the rusted key into the keyhole of his house after taking a long cool walk. After clearing his mind up, he seriously began to regret the last words that he had deliberately thrown at his father's face. He had to set things straight right now. He opened up the creaking door, his eyes adjusting to a new scene. Darkness. Kyo frowned and shut the door behind him, wondering what was going on. He flicked on the light switch, cautiously, and surveyed the area, seeing that the house was eerily empty. His eyebrows knitted together as he slowly walked into the kitchen to see if anyone was in there. He scanned the room with his eyes very frantically, seeing that nothing was misplaced or anything, but there was a yellow piece of paper taped to the fridge door that caught his eye. He went up to it and ripped it off of the fridge, his eyes widening at the scrawls of writing that that were written with a soft lead pencil:

_Your father has collapsed, and we've rushed him to the hospital._

_Please hurry._

_-Mom_

His eyes fell on the last words of the paper and the paper fluttered out of his hands in an instant as he ran out of the front door.

--------------------------------------

_At the hospital_

Kyo finally reached the room where his father lay in a hospital bed, panting and breathing heavily. He looked up at his mother with a red face and asked breathlessly,

"Wh-What happened?"

His mother brushed a tear from her eye and then led Kyo out of the hospital door, giving him the bad news,

"Your father... he... has cancer."

--------------------------------------

_Present day_

_My Biggest Regret_

_by Sohma Kyo_

_I always took things for granted, my house, my money, my belongings, my education, even my own father. It's strange how I never really started to truly see the value of things until I'd lost it for good. Then the regret and guilt hit me like a bag of cement on the head. That's how it felt when I lost my father a year back... and the way I treated him before he left just pounded me into the gravel. He was always there for me when I needed a hand. He taught me how to be **strong**. He was the one that molded me into the man that I have become today; but now that he is no longer here on this Earth, I can't thank him for all the things that he has done for me. What makes matters worse is the fact that my last words to him went something like, "I don't need you to tell me what to do." I know that my father has forgiven me, because he's that sort of person...but I don't know if I can ever forgive** myself** for the way that I acted towards him before 'it' happened. That is my biggest regret. _

**Yea... i guess this chapter was a bit rushed with school going on and all, but I'll try my best to work harder on the other ones. :D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE. THANKS :D**


	10. Leaving

**Special thanks to everyone that reviewed. UBER LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

**Chapter TEN - Leaving**

A young boy meandered through the streets, walking and walking, no purpose, no destination.

He walked on through the empty nights, as if searching for something, or _someone._

----------

_After school_

Kyo was flipping through the channels of the television when he saw Tohru going out the front door, he yelled out,

"Where are you going?"

Tohru looked back and smiled while touching the knob of the door,

"Oh, I'm just going to get some groceries for Mrs. Sohma. Would you like to come along?"

"Groceries? Eh... nah."

Tohru nodded and then waved goodbye to him before walking out of the door, breathing in the wonderful fresh air. She strolled down the streets for a while, heading towards the grocery store, but didn't get too far because someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside, causing her to yelp loudly.

"It's allright! Please do not be alarmed!"

There was a boy with lavender hair that shined brilliantly in the sun, and violet eyes that pierced her skin, they were so familiar...

The boy looked as if he was about to cry as he whispered out in a shaky voice,

"Honda-san?"

She was shocked to hear her own name coming out of the mouth of a stranger that she had never met before. She stuttered out nervously,

"H-How do you know my name?"

The boy was taken aback by her apprehensive response and he placed a hand over his pale forehead,

"I've been looking _everywhere_ for you... hoping that you were still alive... Oh, I'm so happy that you're alive..."

Tohru felt guilty as she said,

"I'm sorry... but I still don't remember you."

He frowned deeply and then grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly,

"Think Honda-san, think... please. It's me, Yuki, your fiancee, remember?"

Tohru's mouth dropped wide open and she squeaked out with all the power she had left,

"F-Fiancee?!! That can't be!!"

"It's real... we were about to get married..."

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to recall this memory but nothing came up. 

_That would explain why I was in a wedding dress when I landed though... _

"No... no... I'm sorry."

Yuki tried to rack his brains for words that might refresh her memory,

"You don't remember Planet Hikari? There was a war that broke out during our wedding day... and now our planet is being rebuilt again, and you are to be crowned the new queen of Planet of Hikari, so you _must_ come back with me, come back to your _home_. You belong there, not here. I will help your recuperate, I promise. Just please believe in me."

Tohru was still in denial,

"I'm not a... queen... I'm just a regular girl."

"Honda-san, you _are_ a queen!"

Tohru asked with tears in her eyes,

"Then where are my parents? My family?"

Yuki looked away from her and said wistfully,

"They... died in the war... I'm sorry. While the war was going on, they dropped you off in a space pod at the last minute so that you would be safe, and you landed here, and I'm guessing that you have lost your memory along with it."

_This does explain a lot...but... _

"This is too much..."

"Please believe in me,"  
  
repeated Yuki while he held his hand to his heart earnestly. She began to get more into this as she asked curiously,

"How do you suppose we'd get back into... space?"

"I have a spaceship ready already, so please come along with me... don't you want to be back home again? Meet familiar faces? Gain your memory back?"

Tohru actually felt a tingling sensation run through her, wanting to go back all of the sudden. She yearned to learn about her past... she needed to know so much more, but Kyo's face popped up into her mind, causing her to step backwards,

"I can't go."

Yuki's eyes widened and he asked dubiously,

"Why not? This is not where you are meant to be! Earth isn't your home..."

"But, I have people I love here!"

Yuki sighed, and then finally said,

"Honda-san... will you please decide by tonight? We must hurry back as soon as possible... we need our queen. So please meet me at this address by midnight if you decide to come... I hope that you will make the right choice, your highness."

Yuki bowed and handed her a piece of paper with the address scribbled onto it, before walking away, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After the mysterious encounter, Tohru shopped in a daze, not really picking out the best fruit, or the best meats. She just stuffed everything into the plastic bags, and then purchased the items, messing up the change twice. She sped walked back to the house and opened the door with her key, placing the groceries onto the floor. Her vision was still in a whirl, and she desperately needed some moral support from someone. She heard noises coming from the backyard so she rushed out there, to see Kyo punching and kicking a wounded tree, obviously training. He spotted her standing by the doorway and he promptly stopped training, wiping a few beads of sweat that were trickling down from the side of his head.

"Yo, what's with the white face? Look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Tohru gulped and then walked over to Kyo, her voice shaking with emotion,

"Kyo.. I-I need help."

Kyo could see the panic in her eyes, so he walked up to her, grabbing hold of her shoulders as an attempt to calm her down,

"Whoa, whoa, just tell me what's wrong."

He gulped and scanned her face as she finally let out,

"I just met... someone who knows all about my past."

Kyo's eyes widened and he wasn't sure of what to make of this statement so he just asked,

"Who?"

Tohru hesitated for a moment and then she finally uttered out with a low voice,

"My fiancee."

Kyo felt like a cement ball had just smacked him straight in the forehead. He felt his entire body heat up and he exploded out,

"WHAT?!!"

He backed away from her, his hands leaving her shoulders, and she felt the tears filling her eyes as she whispered out to him,

"He told me...that I was his fiancee and about how I am the queen of this planet called Hikari... and... and how my parents are dead. i don't know, but I believe him."

Kyo just stood there like a stone statue and he finally asked coldly,

"So what, you're gonna go back to him now?"

Tohru looked down at the ground for a while and answered truthfully, trying to keep the tears from falling,

"I don't know, I have to decide by midnight..."

Kyo grunted under his breath and then punched the bark of the tree next to him with all the anger that he possessed, causing a whole heap of leaves to sway down from the branches. He turned his back to her and yelled out bitterly,

"FINE! You can leave, I don't care."

Tohru raced up behind him and pleaded,

"Kyo-kun, please don't be mad.."

"Just leave me alone."

Kyo walked away from her, leaving her numb in the backyard. She whispered out softly while watching his retreating back,

"I'm so sorry..."

----------------

_11:30pm_

Kyo had just taken a long walk out on the road, clearing his head, trying his best not to pound each and every person that passed him by. He walked by the graveyard and stopped, thinking about his father all of the sudden and a surge of memories flew by. All the regrets of not being able to have given him a proper goodbye...

_I don't want the same thing to happen twice... _

Kyo tightened his fists together and then broke into a run, running all the way back to the house where he nearly crashed into Tohru who was shuffling out the front door quietly. She gasped when he almost trampled over her and she stumbled backwards. When he finally caught his breath he asked breathlessly,

"You leaving?"

"I need to know about my past. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you or Mrs. Sohma... you don't know how much you two mean to me."

"Look, don't say anything else... I understand."

Tohru felt a real smile come onto her face for the first time that day. Kyo lowered his head so that she couldn't see his eyes and he muttered out,

"Well... I just wanted to say bye, and that I'm not mad at you."

He raised his head again and she saw that his eyes begged for forgiveness and they sparkled with kindness as he drew closer and closer to her, slowly. She felt his breath on her face and she could feel her breath get caught in her throat and her heart thundering in her chest. His lips stopped next to her ear and he said in a throaty voice,

"Don't forget me..."

Tohru's eyes widened and she felt a tear slip down her soft cheek, her heart warming,

"I won't, ever..."

Kyo stepped back so that there was a rift between the two, and Tohru gave Kyo one last half hearted smile before waving and saying quietly,

"Bye... Kyo-kun."

There were so many more words that wanted to be said but none of them came out from either of their mouths, so they both parted ways. Without another word being said.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!** **THANKS :D**


	11. Tohru

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY :D THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!! x3x3x3

**Chapter ELEVEN - Tohru**

Tohru nearly dropped all of her belongings down to the ground at the site of the castle that stood before her. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she gulped at the monstrosity that stared down at her. A tug was felt on the sleeve of her cotton shirt, startling her, and she looked to her side to see Yuki giving her a warm smile. He then escorted her through the large double doors that were blocked by two burly men with swords perched in their left hands. Tohru smiled nervously at them and they swiftly bowed down to her while she was pulled through the doors and into a gigantic room that sparkled in just about every corner. The floors were so shiny, that she could see her own reflection when she looked down at it, and the celiings were so high, that it would have to take about a hundred ladders to reach the apex of the castle. Tohru gulped and gripped her luggage straps between her fingers, unable to contain the bubbling feelings of homesickness bounce across her.

_This **is** home... right?_

It sure didn't feel like home to her though...

-----------------------------------------

Weeks passed, and each passing day only added an extra ache to Tohru's struggling heart, but she didn't do anything about the internal struggle, because she was trying her best to be bright and happy in her home. She sat down on her satin white bed sheets and picked up the teddy bear that sat wedged between her gigantic double pillows, staring down at its dulling fur. She petted its head and fragments of her and Kyo on the ferris wheel seeped into her mind, making her feel warm inside. She hugged the bear close to her heart and was startled when she heard three terse knocks echo through her large room. She put the teddy bear back in its rightful place and cleared her throat, calling out,

"Please come in!"

The door opened slowly and Yuki's head popped in as he asked politely,

"Honda-san? May I come in?"

Tohru nodded with a smile and answered,

"Of course!"

Yuki's cheeks were flushed and he looked nervous as he awkwardly took a seat next to her on the satin sheets. He looked at her with a sideways glance and then boldly took her hands into his, declaring,

"Hondasan... you must know that I love you right?"

Tohru's pupils dilated and she smiled apprehensively at him, stuttering back,

"Um.. um... I..."

He interrupted her nervous behavior and held her hands tighter in his grip, filling her in on his news,

"So... I have arranged for us to get married tomorrow! Properly this time."

She squirmed out of his grasp and exclaimed with surprise,

"Wh-What?! This is all too soon... and.. and.."

Yuki took her hand again, making her feel no longer warm,

"Honda-san... we've known each other for so long though."

She looked down in guilt and replied,

"I don't have any memories of you though... not anymore, and I'm so so sorry about that."

Yuki protested,

"But... we must be married soon, because you need a king by your side!"

She finally protested back with tearful eyes,

"Yuki-kun, I can't marry you because... I don't... I don't love you in that way! I see you as a good friend..."

His violet eyes clouded with darkness and he dropped her hand with a plop as he got up to go to the door, replying nonchalantly,

"You will love me. I'm sure of it, because you did before and you will learn to again. I will make you remember our love, I promise."

He then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Tohru sitting on her bed with her mouth hanging open.

_How do I get out of this one?_

----------------------------------------

The next morning Tohru tried to sneak out of the castle to figure something out, but the maids caught her and immediately began to fuss over her dress, hair and make up. Tohru tried to argue back, but that wasn't part of her naturem, so she limply let them dress her up in the fancy wedding dress. After they left, she looked into the full length mirror, seeing her unhappy face for the first time that morning. She then glanced at her dresser to see a picture of her, Kyo and his mother all standing together, and Kyo was giving Tohru bunny ears. She felt a tear slip down from her eye when she saw how happy she was in that picture and how miserable she looked at this moment on her second wedding day.

_I don't belong here... this isn't my home anymore!_

She looked at the picture once more and courage filled her heart as she finally knew what to do.

-------------------------------------------------

Yuki was standing at the altar, and tapping his foot impatiently on the sleek red carpet. He sighed loudly and clenched his teeth when he saw two guards rushing up to him,

"Sir! We have terrible news."

Yuki grabbed his shoulders and shook him urgently,

"Where is she?!"

"She's.. she's gone! One of the men saw her running towards the spaceship chamber sir Yuki!"

Yuki pushed him backwards and yelled out with frustration,

"What are you doing here then?! Get her!"

He saluted at Yuki shortly and then screamed out,

"Roger!"

----------------------------------------------

Tohru could hear the pounding footsteps a few feet away from her but she continued to run towards a vacant spaceship, holding tightly onto the train of her wedding dress. She wasn't going to give up. She was sweating as she jammed herself into a empty ship and started to panic when she saw the guards closing in on her,

_Which button do I press?!!_

She stared frantically at all the different buttons that were blinking in front of her so then she just banged her hands down on all of the buttons, not knowing which one started the ship. After banging down on most of them the ship started to jerk forward and Tohru grimaced when the men started to bang on the window. She shakily put her seatbelt on and blasted off into outerspace, leaving everything behind. She could only hear the faint screams of the guards yelling for her to come back.

**REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE!**


	12. Kyo

**Complete**

**Chapter TWELVE - Kyo**

_There's a first time for everything, right? I remember the first time I fell off my bike over and over again. It hurt like hell, but somehow I always picked myself back up and tried it over and over again until I mastered it with ease. _

_Then there's the first time that I broke my arm at the park while attempting to climb an old tree. I was hospitalized for a few days and my arm was put into a cast for quite some time... but the pain subsided and healed after a while, and now I'm completely better. But then there's the first time I fell in love... and it hurt even more than the blood on my knees and elbows and the blinding pain of my twisted arm. I'm still working on picking up all of the broken pieces of my heart after she left me..._

_Tch...I can't believe I actually fell in love even after all those years of telling myself that I would never fall in love; but like I said, there's a first time for everything, right?_

_I can't help it, but ever since she left... I keep reminiscing about the first time I met her and how I thought that she was just some stupid girl that would be in my face all the time. I was afraid to get close to anyone, and I guess that's why I liked my friends at school because… they didn't expect anything from me. They didn't truly care about me the way she did, they just liked me because I acted cool all of the time. But her? She cared about everything and maybe that's why I found myself ignoring her, and being rude to her… I didn't want to get close to anyone again after what happened to my father. _

_That day I saw her crying though, I couldn't help but want to help her because I still have a heart… Damn, and before I knew it we soon became friends. I tried real hard not to become closer with her, but it was inevitable, because she had this way of bringing out this different side of me. A better side. I'm not even quite sure when, but somewhere between the months that I spent with her, I grew to love her… and this love keeps blooming and blooming, like an undying flower. _

Kyo was sitting on the roof of the house, contemplating of the past with Tohru. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he had to forget about her, or the pain in his heart would swell up into somethin bigger and worse.

_Tch… falling in love with an alien, that's just great._

He hopped off the roof easily and brushed his hands on the seat of his pants, jogging off to a brand new day of school, without her.

--------------------------------------------

Kyo was sitting at his table before the bell and his legs were propped up on top of the table as he stared coldly ahead at the blank blackboard. He glanced to his side to see his old friends approaching him. They stopped in front of him, and one of them spoke up in a deep voice,

"Look man...uhh, we admit that we were being assholes towards that Honda girl... and we heard that she left. Sorry man."

Kyo looked away from their sympathetic faces and shrugged in return,

"Whatever."

"You really liked her didn't you."

His eyes shedded a bit of sadness, but he covered it up quickly with an emotionless tone,

"Whatever..."

"Look, we're just saying that we feel bad that she's gone now... we made a mistake, so are we cool now?"

The guy held out his hand extended towards Kyo's face and Kyo looked up at all of their earnest faces staring back at him, then he reluctantly slapped his hand into his,

"Yea."

_Might as well get my old life back... be my old self again. No more stupid **feelings**._

The rest of his friends grinned and Kyo asked his friends,

"So what are you guys gonna do tonight?"

"Some partying, you in?"

Kyo smirked and replied,

"I'm in."

------------------------------------

The blinding flashes of lights didn't seem to affect Kyo as he leaned against the punch table, watching the gyrating bodies dance to the music while he pathetically sat on the sidelines. His eyes averted from the moving bodies when he saw a pretty girl with golden hair saddle herself beside him at the punch table. She batted her long lashes at him and asked seductively,

"You wanna dance?"

Kyo's heart faltered when he realized he was grimacing. Then he braced himself and covered his slip up with an icy exterior as he took her hand into his lukewarm hands. She smiled with her bright pink lips and he held her body close to his, swaying to the music without any enthusiasm. When she leaned forward, with her lashes fluttering shut, Kyo felt the look of repulsion creep back up onto his facial expression. He felt his stomach hit rock bottom and he pushed her away gently when he felt the nausea hit him big time. He couldn't handle this anymore, so he sighed, shaking his head at her,

"Sorry..."

He then got away from her shocked face and pushed his way through the bumping crowd, pushing through the heavy metal doors to get the hell out.

_This sucks... why did I have to meet her? _

He kicked at some loose pebbles on the ground as he scowled down at the famliar alleyway where he first met her. He walked into the alleyway, kicking down the garbage cans and throwing them against the other side of the brick wall with fury. He slammed his fist against the wall and wailed with anger as he stared at his cut up knuckles, then he stared for a moment longer at the crumbling wall, feeling his frustration begin to drain away as he was filled with a nostalgic feeling.

He let his hand fall down to his side as he swallowed hard, not wanting to let his emotions possess him any longer. He turned to walk out of the alleyway, but he completely stopped functioning when he saw a girl hidden in the shadows with a wedding dress on. She was standing at the entrance of the alleyway with tear filled eyes.

It was that girl.

His first love.

And that's when he felt, for the first time, a genuine tear slip down the side of his face.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! THANKS xD**


	13. Complete

**THANKS GUYS, FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS. HERES THE FINAL CHAPTER ENJOY!**

**Complete**

**Chapter THIRTEEN - Complete**

**RECAP**

_...he completely stopped functioning when he saw a girl hidden in the shadows with a wedding dress on. She was standing at the entrance of the alleyway with tear filled eyes. _

_It was that girl. _

_His first love. _

_And that's when he felt, for the first time, a genuine tear slip down the side of his face..._

They just stood there, a few feet apart, staring at each other with mirrored faces of awe. Silence was all that was heard until Kyo's choked up voice echoed through the dark alleyway,

"Tohru..?"

She stepped into the streetlight so that he could see her glittering face shining under the orange glow of the light; it was so sweet...so familiar. She stepped closer and closer, gradually as she whispered out,

"It's so nice... to hear your voice again Kyo-kun."

They both met up half way and now they were only a half a foot apart from each other as he asked in a soft voice,

"You came back... why?"

She looked down at the ground with a small smile appearing on her face as she admitted softly to him,

"Because I missed you, and Mrs. Sohma..."

She looked up at him, her smile wavering as she whispered out,

'I'm so sorry to have put you through any pain... so sorry..."

Kyo felt his chest tighten up, and within seconds, he filled in the rift between them, pulling her into a suffocating grasp.

"Kyo-kun..."

He closed his eyes and felt some tears spill out from beneath his eyes as he stroked her chestnut hair with his fingers, croaking out,

"I'm so glad... to hear you calling out my name again. You know... I missed your dumb smile and even your stupid questions...? I missed everything...it drove me insane..."

Tohru shut her eyes gently and wrapped her arms around his body, letting herself relax into his arms, feeling safe and warm.

There were small pieces of white fluff dancing gently down from the heavens, attaching themselves onto the cement ground. There was laughter heard in the Sohma house as the three of them were seated nicely around the dinner table with a huge variety of all kinds of dishes. Tohru was so overwhelmed with all the food choices and smiled secretly across the table at Kyo who smirked back at her with a mouthful of rice, making her giggle uncontrollably. Mrs. Sohma smiled warmly at the both of them and said softly,

"I'm glad we're all together again...we missed you Tohru."

She gave Mrs. Sohma a everlasting smile, and chirped out,

"I'm glad too. Thank you!"

_I didn't know that I could ever feel this way before..._

It was after dinner, and Tohru was sitting outside on the front steps, hugging her knees closer to her chest as she watched the swirling snowflakes glide down gracefully on top of the layer of fresh white snow covering the blades of green grass. A voice called out from the doorway,

"Amazed?"

A smile lifted up her pink lips and she looked to her side, to see Kyo settling himself down beside her with his legs splayed out in front of him. She nodded at him, and then looked back up at the snow with a breathless sigh,

"Yea, I've never seen such a beautiful sight before... it's so enchanting."

Kyo rolled his eyes and thought about how she was the only one that would be so astonished by snow,

"You're such a wierdo."

"E-Eh? Wierdo?"

Kyo grinned at her and replied,

"Yup, you heard me."

She felt her face flush and she let the wind howl endlessly in their ears before she looked down at her frosty boots, admitting in a soft spoken tone,

"Kyo, you don't know how happy I am to be sitting out here with you... back at home. I mean, this whole year has been amazing, and I don't know how to thank you for that."

Kyo held up a bare finger to his pursed lips and said in a deep voice,

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it."

She assumed the rest of the night to be blissful silence, but he surprised her by asking,

"So... what was it like? Up there?"

She chuckled, and then stared up at the gentle snow, her eyes softening a bit, admitting,

"It's not all that great up there... not half as great and amazing as it is down here."

"No green people?"

She let out another laugh and then shook her head at him, a wide grin on her face. Kyo's eyes danced with laughter as he teased her,

"How do I know that you're not wearing a mask right now and under that pretty face you're really a scaly green monster?"

She froze, and he did as well, after he caught what he had just said to her. Her face was filled with tenderness and her voice tinged with surprise, as she repeated quietly,

"You think I'm pretty?"

Kyo's face turned scarlet, and his face twisted with mock anger as he denied hastily,

"NO WAY! You heard wrong..."

She silently nodded at him with her cheerful smile and then placed her hands to her side,

"Okay... let's just watch the snow then Kyo-kun."

After a while of snow gazing, a strange warmth dispersed from her frozen fingers to all over her shivering body. She glanced down to her right, and saw his larger hand covering hers. It was so gentle and so subtle, but it was still the sweetest moment that she had ever endeared. She felt her heart skip a few beats as she gulped quietly to herself, hoping that he didn't hear that. She blushed and then said with a slight chuckle,

"I thought you didn't like mushy things."

Kyo pretended to look mad at her, but then his scowl turned into a grin when he saw her silly grin. He just rolled his eyes and held on tighter to her delicate fingers, barking out in mock anger,

"Ahh, shut up, you're ruining the moment..."

She smiled secretly to herself and then took a deep breath, watching the snow fall down with the only person that she had ever wanted to be with.

_I didn't know that I could ever feel like I belonged, but now that I finally do, it's a feeling that is indescribable to me. I can't even begin to comprehend all the emotions that are swarming around in my heart at this very moment of realization. All I know, is that there's no room for any sadness or doubt in my heart, because now it's overflowing with love and companionship. _

_I finally feel... complete._

**THE END. **

**Alright... I have to admit that I'm not so good with endings; endings always seem to not go so well with me because near the end of stories I just start to get tired and wrap it up sloppily, or just get stumped on finding a memorable way to end it. But I am determined to one day come up with the perfect ending to a story! You'll see! :P Well anyway, read up on my new story Cross! **

**Thanks to everyone... for all the wonderful reviews, I think this was the one story of mine that got the most reviews! It broke 300! OO That's WOW for me haha. It's all thanks to all you lovely people out there. Thank you so much... and I sincerely want you guys to know how much I appreciate you guys reading this and giving me all these encouragements. xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxxo**

**LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL OF YOU! BYE NOW!**


End file.
